Mayhem in Death City
by Vegorott
Summary: Kid with Pink hair? Birds and the bees with Lord Death? Movies? And so much more! This is a story with each chapter consisting of a new one-shot. Warning: Black-Star x Kid and Soul x Maka. Rated T for language and some suggestive themes
1. Pink hair and white stripes

Alright, I decided to do a little thing of having each chapter be a one-shot.

I wanna see this thing get 100 chapters.

(impossbile!? ...I think so... :3)

* * *

1) Pink hair and white stripes

"I'm bored Maka!" Soul complained, leaning against a wall.

"I'm so sorry about your boredom of me." Maka snapped.

"Find something to amuse me with." The red-eyed boy sighed.

"Like what?"

"I could think of a few things…" He licked his lips, smirking at the girl.

"Maka-Chop!" The girl slammed one of the many textbooks she was carrying down on Soul's head.

"Damn it Maka! I was joking!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, flicking her head back and forth.

"Just the sound of my brain screaming in pain." He muttered, rubbing her sore head.

"It sounds like Black-Star." They both turned their head around when they heard the voice clearly and saw a person running towards them.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" The mentioned boy cursed, screeching his feet to a stop when he saw his two friends. "You gatta hide me!" He pleaded.

"What did you do man?" Soul asked.

"I was hanging out with Kiddo, and I decided that I could try to dye out the three white stripes that annoy him so much." Black-Star started to explain.

"Did it not work or something?" Maka tilted her head.

"Oh, it worked."

"Then wouldn't Kid be clinging on to you like a five year old to their mother, or Maka's father onto her."

"Don't make me chop you again." The girl threatened.

"Well…the thing is." Black-Star scratched his head. "The part of the hair that got dyed wasn't the stripes."

"So you made his hair a different shade of black?"

"Not exaltedly."

"What do you me-"

"Black-Star!" Kid's voice screamed. Soul and Maka were surprised at the fear that went across Black-Star's face. "Black-Star, where the hell are you!?" Kid stomped into the area that the teenagers were in, Soul laughing his head off and Maka's jaw hitting the ground. "I swear to everything that breaths and moves I am going to kill you!"

"C-calm down Kiddo...y-you look cute in hot pink."

"Let's see how cute you look black and blue!"

"Run Black-Star." Soul said between gasps of air. Black-Star didn't hesitate and ran away from the scene. A pink colored shinigami chasing after him.

* * *

First one done! Whoooohoooo!

I have two others being added soon so stick around!

Reivews? Do as you please baby! :3


	2. Birds and bees

Second one! (I'm gonna do this to every one :3)

Death has a little awkward conversation with his son.

* * *

2) Birds and the Bees

"Thanks for coming to see me son." Death greeted Kid as he entered the sky room he tends to stay in. Holding his large hand to an empty chair at the other side of a skull shaped table.

"What is it father? I was just about to hang out with Black-Star." Kid sat down at the offered seat.

"It was Black-Star and you that I wanted to talk about." He said, sipping a cup of tea.

"What about us?" Kid asked. Concerned about what his father was going to say. Just then he noticed that Spirit wasn't in the room; he was always at Death's side.

"I know you two have been dating for the past few months." Death said.

"Yes, we've already discussed the dangers of dating him might give me. And I've told you I can handle them easily." Kid informed.

"I know that son…it's just that I need to talk to you about…some further things in relationships…" Kid saw how nervous and uncomfortable his father was.

"Further things in relationships?" Kid asked, confused.

"Yeah…uh…you know how children are made right?"

"You gave me a book about child birth several years ago father, what are you trying to tell me?" The younger shinigami was starting to get irritated.

"The process of which those children are made…uh…you and Black-Star haven't…"

"Of c-course not!" Kid interrupted. Blushing at the memories of things he and Black-Star had done on his bed in his home away from his dad.

"That's nice to know, but I need to talk to you about certain things with that…"

"Did Spirit convince you to do this?" Kid asked.

"It was Spirit and Stein both; they wanted me to warn you about some dangers in…" He coughed into his hand. "Sexual intercourse." He added.

"Father! I am perfectly fine, I swear!" Kid promised.

"It's just that you need to make sure that you use a…uh…" Kid rubbed his forehead; his father was trying to give him the safe sex talk and was failing horribly at it. He stared at his father when Death pulled out a piece of folded paper and started reading from it. "T-to use a...uh...condom…and…" He threw the paper down. "Just fuck carefully when you guys finally do it!" He shouted, giving up on the gentle approach. Kid was a little shocked, his father usually didn't curse like that.

"O-Okay father." Kid stood up and held up both hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry son; I just didn't know how to put it." Death apologized.

"Can I go?" Kid asked, pointing a finger at the exit.

"Yeah, don't forget my advice though." Death said and waved his son goodbye.

"Don't worry I won't." Kid said to himself as he walked away, thinking that his father was a little late with the talk of not having unprotected sex. The blush returning when he realized what activity Black-Star would want to do after the movie.

* * *

Hahahahaha!

Fail attempt, very horrible.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	3. Watching movies at home

Third one!

Kid and tecnology don't get along...

* * *

3) Watching movies at home.

Kid pulled out a skull shaped pocket knife and ran the sharp end down the tape of a packaged box. Throwing the two flaps open he plunged his arms into the box and pulled out a new DVD player.

"Why did father insist that he should give me a new DVD player?" Kid said to himself as he put the devise down and picked up the stray pieces of packing peanuts from the floor. "I don't even watch movies that often." He pulled out the many cords and stared at them for a while, having no clue how to do this. He sighed in relief when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Sup Kid." Soul greeted when Kid pulled open the wooden door.

"Hello Soul, Maka, Tsubaki…" Kid stopped, knowing that the final person was going to introduce himself.

"Don't forget about the amazing Black-Star!" The blue hair boy called from the back.

"Who could?" Kid muttered. "What do you guys want?"

"We were told that you got a new DVD player and I just got the latest horror flick." Soul pulled out the movie from his jacket.

"The hell from beyond the torch?" Kid read the cover. He shrugged and allowed the other teens to enter his home. "Liz, Patti. We have guests." Kid called out, not sure if the two girls heard him or not. Hearing the echo of steps he knew they had.

"You haven't plugged the thing in yet?" Soul exclaimed.

"I…have not been able to get to it yet" Kid looked at the wires with a hint of hatred.

"Do you want me and Soul to do it for ya?" Black-Star offered. "We big men can handle taking care of it." Black-Star puffed out his chest, and Kid nodded slightly.

"You can go sit with the women; we'll get this done faster than you can blink." Soul chuckled. Kid bit his lip to prevent a rude comeback and sat down on the couch with Maka, Tsubaki was on the plushed chair next to it.

"You take care of the box; I'll go to the back." Black-Star said and grabbed a handful of the wires. Soul started to plug in the cords into the box as Black-Star bent over behind the large television with the other side of the cords. Kid felt his checks heat up when he stared at Black-Star's shaking rear. Maka noticed Kid's stare and nudged him with an elbow.

"Got a perverted eye there." She whispered, making Kid blush deeper. Tsubaki giggled lightly at the comment Maka made. Liz and Patti come into the room, seeing the two boys putting the devise together they knew a movie was going to be played.

"All set up and done!" Soul announced and put the disc in the DVD player.

"What we watching?" Patti asked, sitting down on the floor.

"The hell from beyond the torch? I don't think you should watch this Patti." Liz looked over the case at her younger sister.

"I'll be fine; I have my big sis to protect me." Patti giggled.

"O-okay." Liz stuttered when the movie began. Soul sat close to Maka, leaning against the edge of the couch. Black-Star went to the other edge of the couch and sat next to Kid. The movie started out with a classic quiet horror scene. A lone man was walking down a dark alleyway from a late night bar. Black-Star leaned forward and whispered.

"If you get scared Kid, you could hold my hand." Kid rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

The movie went on with a pyromaniac torching people who had done her wrong in the past. Her abusive father, ex boyfriend, bullies from grade school and more.

Thirty minutes in; Kid noticed how Black-Star flinched at each scream, fear covering his usually confident green eyes. Maka was fully frightened already. She was hugging Soul's stomach, the boy smirking at the touch. Liz was gripping onto a pillow for dear life, no longer looking up at the screen. Tsubaki bit her thumb nail and Patti was giggling as the body was melting on the television. Black-Star almost leaped out of his seat when the burning body's head was chopped off and the woman licked the open wound.

"I'm going to have to do this aren't I?" Kid sighed. He waited till the next attack, when the man was stabbed through the heart. Kid let out a small cry and curled up on Black-Star's chest, saving the boy's large ego.

"Don't be scared Kiddo, it's just a movie." Black-Star petted Kid's hair, gasping in fear when the woman was laughing evilly above the burning carcass.

"I feel safe with you." Kid added, fluffing Black-Star's ego more. Knowing that he would do almost anything to make the boy he liked feel better. He hummed lightly as he nuzzled his face into Black-Star's shirt, getting a nose full of his natural sent. Even if that means acting like a scared little school girl and grasping onto his hard chest…he laughed to himself. He liked this little plan a little more than he should.

* * *

You would do that for your crush right?

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	4. Fishing is easy for some

Fourth one!

Longest one so far, and this is based off of something that actually happened to me.

Guess wich charecter is me and I'll give you a cookie...or write any story you want...I'm poor :(

* * *

4) Fishing is easy for some.

Soul took in a deep breath of air. Smelling water, grass, and girly perfume. Maka standing next to him, smiling brightly. _Fishing's cool, cool guys' fish. _Soul smirked, holding his black and red pole and Maka's purple one. He was ready for a day filled with fishing and hanging out with his meister.

"Yahoo!" Soul's smirk disappeared and a vein popped in his head. Maka had insisted on bringing Black-Star and Kid along, not exactly what he meant when he said he wanted a day out with the meister. He trudged over to the pond's edge, hoping the other two boys will be too caught up arguing with each other or something like that to bother him. He handed the purple pole to Maka and sat down on the dry grass. Maka sat down next to him, Black-Star plopped down on the other side and Kid went beside Black-Star. Soul pulled out a box of worms from his jacket.

"So how do you do this?" Maka asked, playing with the hook.

"It's simple. Let me explain." Soul said, taking the hook away from Maka and shoving a worm on it. "Now you click that button to loosen the line and flick the thing towards the water." Maka nodded and did what Soul had said, but the line didn't end up in the water.

"Get it out!" Kid cried. Feeling the worm squirming on his head.

"Calm down Kiddo." Black-Star said, removing the hook from Kid's hair.

"Good throw…just put in the water this time." Soul chuckled and Maka flicked the pole again, Kid covered his head with his hands, landing it several feet out into the water. "Now we just sit and wait." Soul said and casted out his own pole.

"Black-Star, where's our poles?" Kid asked.

"Uh…" Black-Star rubbed the back of his head. "Back at the rock we paused at."

"Let's go get them then." Kid sighed and stood up, walking away calmly. Black-Star scrambling to get up and jogging after Kid.

"Alone, at least for a little while." Soul muttered to himself, turning an eye over at a humming Maka. He blushed lightly when he saw Maka's short skirt was pushed up farther from her sitting with her knees up, and exposed more leg than usual. He scooted over closer to the girl and rested his knee on hers, waiting for a response of Maka pulling her leg away. But she stayed still and hummed louder. Soul didn't want the small moment to end, but it did at the sound of arguing.

"I cannot use this!"

"Why not Kiddo?"

"Cause it has a crank on the left side and not the other!"

"That's how fishing poles are made."

"Are they going to argue the whole time?" Maka asked, pulling her knee away.

"They better not." Soul growled.

"Do you want me to help you? Since you haven't fished before?" Black-Star offered, ending the disagreement. Kid just nodded his head and returned to the spot he was at before, Black-Star also sitting back down. He hooked on the worm to Kid's black and white pole and casted it out into the water. Handing the pole to Kid, he showed him how to crank the handle if the bobber were to move. Black-Star set his blue pole up and leaned back on his elbows to relax. Kid sat crossed legged and stared at the skull shaped bobber.

"So why did you want to go fishing Soul?" Maka asked after a moment of silence.

"I wanted to hang out with my meister." Soul answered truthfully.

"If you want, me and Black-Star could go to a different part of the pond so you two can be alone." The second Kid turned his head away from the bobber to talk, the skull disappeared under the water. The force pulled the pole in Kid's hands and yanked Kid on his stomach. "What do I do!?" Black-Star threw his pole down and grabbed Kid's.

"Crank the handle!" Soul shouted. Kid fumbled and grabbed the small plastic handle and started turning the thing.

"This damn fish is a big one." Black-Star grunted. The two fell backwards and the caught fish flew out of the water and landed on Kid's lap, covering most of his stomach.

"Looks like the bastard caught a catfish." Soul murmured and pulled out a pair of pliers.

"The thing has whiskers!" Kid exclaimed. Black-Star laughed and picked up the fish, poking his mouth.

"I think it looks cool!"

"Give me the fish before you suffocate it." Soul said. He took the catfish away and started trying to remove the hook from the thing's throat.

"You're not hurting the fish are you Soul?" Maka asked.

"It doesn't feel it, I promise." He reassured and chuckled when he got the hook out. Using both hands he chucked the fish back in and wiped his hands on his red pants.

"Want me to put another worm on it?" Black-Star asked.

"I'm done, I've been attacked by a dying worm and a fish the size of a minivan." Black-Star shrugged and laid the pole down, going back to his unbitten bait. Soul and Maka doing the same, Kid leaned his back against Black-Star and made the other boy smile at the light touch.

An hour passed, Maka had given up and was lying down across the grass reading a book and Kid had fallen asleep on Black-Star's lap. Black-Star was also done and was laying down with an arm tucked behind his head, petting Kid's back. Soul was the only one fishing and he hadn't caught a thing. He was about to give in the towel when he saw the blue ball go under. Soul smirked and jerked the pole up, hoping to hook the fish in the mouth. When he got a light tug, he began to reel it in. Thinking the fish had to be a descent size, but his smile was punched off when he got the catch out of the water. The fish was only a little bit bigger than his thumb.

"Fantastic catch Soul, can we go home now?" Maka giggled. Soul muttered curses at the girl and threw the small fish back in the pond. "We can always try again tomorrow…without Black-Star and Kid." She whispered the last part and stood up. Soul's eyebrows raised and he got off the ground also.

"Get up Kiddo, we're leaving." Black-Star shook Kid's shoulder.

"No." Black-Star sighed and pushed the boy off lightly, he crouched down in front of Kid. The young shinigami already knowing what to do, climbed up the boys back and let Black-Star tuck his hands under his legs. Kid hugged his neck and fell back asleep as Black-Star followed Maka and Soul back to Death City.

* * *

Adorable!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	5. Too hot

Fifth one!

Wow this one's short...

* * *

5) Too hot

Steam flowing out of the room and door slightly open, Kid was able to hear what was going on in the bathroom.

"There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around!"

"Shut up Black-Star!" Kid snapped, pulling the blanket over his head. Why did Black-Star insist on getting up so early to take a shower…on a Saturday!?

"Meet me at my door, by the end of the night you'll be screaming for more, more, more of me!"

"Stop it!" He demanded, covering his ears.

"The situations are irrelevant now, she loves the way that I tease, I love the way that she breaths!"

"I hate you so much, bastard!" Kid cursed and threw the blanket off of him and on the floor.

"Four years, you think for sure, that's all you got to endure!"

"Why am I not allowed to sleep in?" The young shinigami whined, crawling out of the messy bed. Wearing only boxers, he stumbled into the bathroom to splash some water on his face. Getting a mouthful of steam he coughed. "Damn it Black-Star, save some hot water for me." He muttered, waving a hand in the air to find the sink.

"It's getting hot in here, so take off all your cloths!" Black-Star peeped his upper half out and grinned at Kid. "You could just join me, plenty of room." He added with a wink.

"No thanks." Kid replied.

"You're no fun." Black-Star pouted and returned his body behind the curtain. Kid rolled his eyes, and smirked evilly a second later.

"You want fun?" Kid chuckled and flushed the toilet, getting a scream of pain from the star boy.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The paler boy laughed his head off as Black-Star fell out of the shower, burning a bright red all over his skin. "Come here you!" Kid jumped back and avoided Black-Star's grasp.

"Missed me!" He sang and ran away, a naked Black-Star following him close behind.

Tsubaki regretted ever waking up that morning.

* * *

I hate it when people do that! Boiling water on your back...not fun.

I bet no one can tell me what all the songs I used were!


	6. Say it!

Sixth one!

Time to do some torturing!

* * *

6) Say it!

"Come on, say it." Soul poked Maka's shoulder, irritating the girl.

"I'm not going to say it."

"Say it."

"No." Soul and Maka were sitting on the steps of the academy, waiting for the others to go hang out with. Black-Star was the first to show up and heard Soul telling Maka to 'say it'.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Maka won't say she loves me." Soul answered.

"Because I don't." Maka stated, crossing her arms.

"We all know that's a lie." Black-Star said and sat down on the other side of the girl. "Say it already so Soul'll leave you alone."

"I'm not saying something that's not true."

"Say it." Soul and Black-Star sang.

"No." Maka responded.

"Say it, say it, say it, say it!" They chanted.

"Maka-Chop!" She slammed her book down on Soul's and Black-Star's head.

"Well…I missed something." Kid said as he walked into the scene. "What did these two morons do?"

"I'm not a moron." Black-Star grunted.

"Tried to get her to admit she loves me." Soul said.

"Really? Why don't you say it, everyone knows it's true." Kid put his hand on his hip.

"Like how you love Black-Star?" Maka said.

"I-I do not!" Kid stuttered.

"Yeah you do." Black-Star chuckled. He leaped up and wrapped a arm around Kid's shoulder. "And who can blame you; I am the one to surpass god and all."

"I do not love you. I wouldn't love an egotistical, psychotic, asymmetrical, imbecile, like you."

"Oh snap!" Maka giggled and snapped her fingers.

"Yes you do." Soul joined in. "You love that egotistical, psychotic, asymmetrical, imbecile."

The two boys continued to bother Kid, Maka let out a breath of relief. She was thankful that she was able to point the attention away from her and at the young shinigami. She laughed when Soul made a ridiculous face, she laughed even harder when Kid punched both the boys down on the ground. Black-Star scrambled off the ground and tackled Kid, Soul calmly getting up and going back over to Maka.

"Get off!" Kid demanded when Black-Star pinned his arms above his head.

"Say it, say you love me and I will" Black-Star said.

"No!" Kid shouted.

"What are Kid and Black-Star doing sis?" Patti asked as she and Liz showed up, Tsubaki tagging along behind them.

"I really don't want to know." Liz muttered, but unable to not smile at the performance.

"Come on Kiddo!"

"I'm not saying it!"

"What is Kid supposed to say?" Tsubaki asked.

"Black-Star's trying to get Kid to say that he loves him." Maka informed.

"Say it!" Patti giggled. "Say it, say it, say it!" She got the others to join in the chant, clapping to the beat of which they said it.

"If I say it, will you get off me?" Kid asked, only Black-Star able to hear him. The star boy nodded and Kid sighed.

"I love you." He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I love you, bastard!" Kid screamed right when the group stopped chanting. "Uh…"

"Knew it." Black-Star chuckled and pressed his lips down on the pinned boy. Kid blushed brightly, hearing cheers, giggles and Soul howling. Black-Star hopped off and went back over to the group, high-fiving Soul.

"You two are dead!" Kid threatened from the ground and leaped off the ground.

"Retreat!" Black-Star cried and stumbled after Soul. The scythe already running for his life, the girls giggling as Kid chased the two boys.

"Was it worth it Black-Star!?" Maka called.

"Absolutely!" Black-Star responded as Kid kicked him down the flight of steps, Soul following close behind.

* * *

I just love picking on Kid :3

Point the attention to the other person like Maka did, it always works ;)


	7. Baking with Black-Star

Where have I been!? Rl kicked me in the face and I'm so sorry for not updating for so long.

Here's a cute little story, there will be more to come for Mayhem in Death City.

* * *

7) Baking with Black-Star

"Then you flick this switch up to the speed that you want." Tsubaki explained how the hand mixer worked to Black-Star.

"Okay." The star nodded.

"Do you know how to work the oven?" Tsubaki asked her meister.

"Click bake and pick the temperature that I want?"

"That's right Black-Star. Anything else that you need to know before I go?"

"Nah, I got it." Black-Star reassured.

"Okay then." Tsubaki opened the door to their home. "Just don't blow up the house while I'm gone." She giggled and left.

"The amazing Black-Star blows up whatever he wants." He chuckled and stared at the ingredients sprawled out on the counter. "I can do this…it's just a cake." Black-Star grabbed the cake mix box and skimmed the instructions. He tore the top of the box and pulled out the plastic bag. He tugged on the top and couldn't get it off. "A bag is not going to defeat the awesome Black-Star!" The star clamped his teeth and yanked off the top, it ripped off and the powder covered his face. He coughed and dropped the bag into a bowel. "The chocolate is better cooked." Black-Star stated. He removed the plastic and grabbed two eggs. "The shells don't go in…right?" He asked himself. The ninja slammed the eggs together in his hands and the egg white and yoke dripped from his hands. "Uck." He dropped the shells into a trash can and wiped his hands off on a towel. "This is messier than I thought it was going to be." Black-Star poured some milk into the bowel without measuring and started to stir the mixture. "I never turned the oven on!" He rushed over to the oven and pressed several buttons, the wire's turning red. Black-Star scraped the brown mixture into a pan and tossed the thing into the still cold oven. "Tsubaki didn't make any icing." The star noticed. "No problem for Black-Star!" Getting some powder sugar he dumped it into a container and some of it went up his nose, the sneezed and powder flew everywhere. "Why doesn't Tsubaki make such a mess when she cooks!?" He cried, sugar falling down from his hair. Not bothering to clean up he put water into the container and stirred it into a thick goo, after many…many attempts.

"Black-Star!" A voice called from the door.

"Oh no, not now!" He rushed out of the kitchen and blocked off the visitor from the room.

"Why are you covered in powder?" Kid asked, brushing some of the sugar out of the star's blue hair. Black-Star coughed into his hand and scratched the back of his head.

"N-no reason." He lied.

"I don't believe you." Before Black-Star could respond the oven beeped.

"Stay here." He begged and ran back into the kitchen.

"What is that boy up to?" Kid mussed and walked into the burnt scented kitchen. The young shinigami leaned a hand against the warm oven and watched a tensed up Black-Star hunched over the counter. "Black-Star?" The star jumped at the sound of Kid's voice and he tumbled with a container.

"Kid!" Black-Star turned around with icing all over his powdered face.

"What are you doing?"

"W-well…I-I'm…" The tan boy turned around and grabbed the pan behind him. "I was making a cake." Kid looked down at the pan and saw the desert. It was burnt around the edges and with white icing that spelled out, in messy handwriting, 'KidStar'.

"KidStar?"

"It's our names combined, Liz suggested it." Black-Star admitted. "I'm sorry that it's horrible, The amazing Black-Star can do anything…but cooking is harder than I thought." Kid took the pan out of the star's hands and put it back on the counter.

"It's fantastic, I bet it tastes wonderful." Kid wiped some of the icing off of Black-Star's nose and put the finger to his mouth.

"Th-then let's have some now." Black-Star reached out for the pan but Kid grabbed his wrist and put it on his waist.

"We'll eat the cake later." Kid leaned close and whispered into the star's ear. "There's something better I want to taste." He wiped off the 'r' on the cake and spread the icing on Black-Star's bottom lip. The young shinigami wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck and kissed off the icing. When Kid parted for a breath Black-Star chuckled.

"I guess the cake can wait." The assassin leaned forward, but the paler boy moved back.

"Or maybe not." Kid pinched a piece of cake and smeared some of the chocolate on the star's cheek, and licked it off.

"I see." Black-Star smirk. He grabbed the cake and pulled Kid out of the kitchen and into his room. And let's just say that the cake didn't last long.

* * *

Of corse Liz came up with it :3

And for you others who enjoyed all of my writings, I have another many chapter story coming to a fanfiction near you!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	8. Christmas tears

And I'm back with a request from a guest.

It's October and I was asked to write a Christmas short! Why can I not deny requests!?

Also to the guest who asked for this wait, wait, insert quote

"make a super duper uper fluffy one! okay what if its christmas and kids sad because his mom died on christmas day and whos there to cheer him up? black star in a santa costume!"

I tried my best to make it fluffy, hope you and everyone else enjoys! ^.^

* * *

8) Christmas tears

Red and green, bright light and snowflakes, singing and cheering. It was that dreaded time of year again.

Kid wrapped his cream jacket closer to his body, not to shield him from the cold but from himself and memories that haunted him. He watched his breath become a gray fog and float up into the air. A paper snowflake flew in the breeze and landed on the pale boy's foot. He bent over and picked up the craft with a gentle gloved hand. The piece of paper had small details cut out of it, as if someone took their time making the fake snowflake.

_She used to love making these._

An unwanted tear formed in his golden eye, Kid wiped the tear away before it could fall. He crumpled the paper and chucked it as hard as he could down the large staircase. He took in several deep breaths and crossed his arms over his chest. The young boy's back shone multicolors from the bright lights coming from the decorated DWMA behind him. Loud music, louder than what Justin listens to, blasted from the building and people singing along to it off-key. Kid was all alone in the winter air, everyone else was inside and celebrating a day the young shinigami hated.

"Yahoo!" The raven haired boy cringed at the familiar cheer, by the sound of it the person was near him. Kid dug his face deeper into his black scarf and wished for the person to be gone. "What'cha doing Kiddo?" The pale boy didn't bother correcting the other by telling him that his name is either Kid or Death the Kid, not 'Kiddo'. Instead he turned his head and glared at the slightly shorter boy, his glare quickly becoming a stare of confusion.

"What are you wearing Black-Star?" Kid asked through the cloth around his neck, his words almost muffled. Black-Star had on black boots, red pants and a red jacket, all lined with white fluff. His bright blue hair stuck out of a white and red hat and his nose and cheeks were painted a red-pink.

"Just call me Santa-Star!" The star chuckled and his usual crooked grin was plastered on his face.

"Go away." Kid grumbled.

"What crawled up your tight pants and died? Why are you being such a downer?"

"It's Christmas." The shinigami responded.

"No dip! That's what the party's for that's going on inside and you're missing it!" Black-Star grabbed Kid's wrist and tried pulling him to the DWMA. The taller boy jerked out of the star's grip and stumbled back a little.

"I can't."

"Stop acting like you hate Christmas and-"

"I do hate it!" Black-Star was surprised at Kid's outburst.

"How come you hate Christmas?"

"I hate all of it!" Kid's eyes reflected the bright green and red lights of the academy, filling him with anger and sorrow. "I hate the snowmen, I hate the snowflakes, I hate red, I hate green, I hate Santa…I…it…it reminds me of her!" The tears came back and escaped down the pale boy's face.

"Who?" Black-Star asked, stepping closer to Kid without thinking.

"M-my mother…s-she died on Christmas, her favorite holiday." The young shinigami stared at the ground, several wet spots were formed from the tears falling from his face. "She loved all of it. She'd make the whole house green and red, she and father would spend hours making paper snowflakes while I threw the scraps around, covering myself from head to toe in paper confetti…h-her smile was brightest that day…" He looked back up at the tan boy with glazed eyes, his tears had stopped flowing. "Then she just…s-she just fell over. We thought n-nothing at the time…till the b-blood came out." Kid fell back against the wall and slide down the wall and landed on his rear on the cold floor. "She had a rare disease…there was no c-cure." Black-Star flicked his head back and forth, where were Liz and Patty when he needed them, he wasn't the greatest one to take care of Kid's depressed moods. He gave up on trying to locate the Thompson sisters and sat down next to the upset boy.

"Um…It's okay Kiddo." The ninja tried to say soothingly. He put his arm around Kid's shoulder, patting it several times.

"Just leave." Kid sighed and stared at the hand holding his upper arm. Black-Star was about to do so, but he remembered something from a television show he saw. He moved his free hand under Kid's chin and made the boy face him.

"You shouldn't let the death of your mom ruin your night. Your dad's having the time of his life inside of the DWMA. I don't want you to forget about your mom, I understand that you're upset. But you need to enjoy the life you are given, it's what she would want you to do." The star kissed away some of the water on Kid's cheek, a leftover tear rolled out of his eyes and fell down his face. The shinigami blinked several times, then raised an eyebrow.

"You ripped that off of a television show, didn't you?" He asked.

"Well…I edited some of it." Black-Star admitted.

"Thanks." Kid smiled at the boy.

"Thanks for wha-oomph!" Black-Star didn't receive an answer, instead the taller boy jumped on him and slammed their lips together. Not expecting the sudden weight of Kid, the star fell back and hit his head on the hard ground.

"You okay?" Kid asked with an apologetic voice. He sat on the star's chest and looked at the back of his head for any sign of injury. The two noticed when the song that said 'fa la la' many times ended and a slow song started to play.

"I will be," Black-Star grinned. "If you agree to dance with me."

"I don't feel like going inside still." Kid moved off the tan boy and sat on his knees.

"Then we'll stay out here." Black-Star stated. He Grabbed the shinigami off of the ground, pulling him close and resting his hands around Kid's waist. Kid rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck, and placed his head on his shoulder, swinging to the beat that the music played.

"Don't step on my toes." Kid only got a chuckle in his ear as a response. The pale boy felt his eyelids droop, he hasn't been sleeping well for the past few nights and he was tired. The slow swinging and warm body pressed against him wasn't helping at all. He was completely relaxed and he shut his eyes, unable to hold back a small smile.

_Maybe Christmas isn't that bad after all._

* * *

That was a very fluffy ending. Hopefully.

P.S. The many chapter story's first chapter is coming real soon I promise ^.^


	9. Sandcastles and Flirting

A request from cardofspades, sorry I'm taking so long with the requests. Life and my computer braking down has made it hard to update.

* * *

9) Sandcastles and flirting

"Did you remember to bring the sunscreen?" Kid asked the blue-haired boy beside him.

"Of course I did!" Black-Star puffed out his exposed chest and swung the bag he was holding.

"I brought some just in case." Liz stated on the other side of the pale boy.

"Screen of the sun, screen of the sun!" Patty giggled.

"Thank you Liz." Kid said, rolling his eyes at the loud protest coming from the star.

"Soul, did you grab the sunscreen?" Maka asked her weapon, the two were walking behind Black-Star, Kid, Liz and Patty. Tsubaki was on the other side of Soul with her usual small, shy smile.

"Yeah, yeah. It's in the bag you're carrying." Soul yawned.

The seven teenagers were walking down the sandy beach, looking for a spot to set their stuff up at. Soul and Black-Star were only wearing swim trunks that went right above their knees; Kid was wearing swim trunks as well but had on a black tank top. Liz and Patty were wearing identical bikinis, Tsubaki and Maka were wearing one pieces.

"Yahoo! Check out that amazing spot!" Black-Star cheered loudly and ran ahead of the group.

"And you're dating that boy?" Soul leaned an elbow on Kid's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't remind me." Kid sighed. They caught up to the ninja and all of them, except for Patty, slapped their forehead when they saw Black-Star tangled up in a lawn chair.

"At least he got the towels out." Tsubaki said. Feeling a little bit of embarrassment from her meister.

"I got it!" Black-Star announced and unwrapped himself from the chair. He fought with the piece of foldable furniture and somehow managed to get it set up perfectly. "Told you." The star stuck out his tongue.

"Let's go play in the water!" Patty squealed and threw what she was holding on a pink towel, sprinting toward the small lake.

"Patty wait!" Liz dropped her belongings and ran after her sister.

"I'm going to go help Liz." Tsubaki stated and ran to the water. Soul took the bag out of Maka's hands and plopped it on a red towel.

"Let's go for a swim tiny-tits." Soul chuckled.

"Maka-" The scythe ran away from his meister before she could pull out a book and hit him in the head, but the girl still chased after him to the water.

"Guess that leaves you and me." Black-Star grinned and wrapped his arm around the pale boy's shoulder. Kid left his face blank and removed the arm by grabbing one of the star's fingers with his index finger and thumb and sliding it off of his bare shoulder.

"I could use a dip in the water as well." Kid stated.

"Alright then." Black-Star muttered.

"You go on ahead; I'll catch up in a minute." Black-Star murmured several more things as he walked away from Kid to the water filled with the rest of his friends.

The shinigami flipped off the sandals he was wearing and removed his tank top. He noticed a couple of girls were giggling as he did so. Kid cocked his head then waved to the girls, more giggles echoing to where he stood. The pale boy just shrugged and went out to the lake. He waddled up to his friends and noticed that one person was missing.

"Where's Black-Star?" Kid asked Soul. The scythe just shrugged, truthfully not knowing where the assassin had gone. "That's odd."

"I'm sure he'll show up soon, he can't out of the spotlight for too long." Liz stated.

"True." Kid squeaked when he felt something move in-between his legs. "What the!?" He was lifted into the air, sitting on top of something.

"I found Black-Star!" Patty giggled and splashed some water around her.

"What?" Kid looked down and got an eyeful of blue hair. "What are you doing Black-Star!?"

"You haven't gotten your hair wet yet." The star answered.

"Don't you dare!" Kid warned.

"Too late!" Black-Star chuckled and fell backwards, taking Kid down with him. The two boys popped back up, one was laughing and the other looked beyond pissed. "Wasn't that fun Kiddo?"

"No!" Kid snapped and tackled the tanner boy, the water ended up splashing Maka in the face.

"Hey!" Soul laughed at his meister, and ended up getting tackled as well.

The teens spent several hours in the water, then Kid noticed something.

"Black-Star, you're starting to become red." He commented.

"You are too, Soul." Maka added and poked a red spot on the scythe's shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

"We should go back to our stuff and you guys put on some sunscreen." Kid said. The group of friends walked out of the water and back to their belongings. Kid sat down in the lawn chair Black-Star had set up earlier as the others sat down on their own towels.

"I'll get the sunscreen." Black-Star announced, went to the tossed bag and started digging through it. Kid leaned back and closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"Um…h-hello?" A soft voice asked.

"Hm?" Kid opened one of his golden eyes and saw three girls his age above him. "Hello."

"H-Hi." The smallest of the group greeted.

"May I help you with something?" Kid opened his other eye and sat up.

"We were wondering if…" The tallest one started.

"You wanted to…" The one in the middle continued.

"Go out with one of us?" The smallest finished. All three of them flashed their heads over to Soul when he started laughing maniacally.

"What?" The girls said in unison.

"I'm sorry ladies." Kid said, the heads of the girls went back over to him. "But I'm already in a relationship with someone at the moment."

The girls looked at Liz and Patty, the girls shook their heads. Then the strangers looked at Tsubaki and the shy girl shook her head as well, they looked at Maka and the pigtail girl pointed at Soul. The girls looked back at Kid with raised eyebrows.

"Is she here?" The tallest asked. Soul started laughing again, but the girls ignored him this time.

"Well…no and yes at the same time."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The smallest asked and plopped herself down on Kid's lap.

"Can you please get off?" Kid asked.

"Why?" The girl cocked her head.

"I told you I'm in a relationship."

"So, she's not here." The tallest went behind him and started to massage his shoulders.

"Your statement is false!" Kid shouted at the girl.

"No need to shout." The one sitting on his lap giggled, then started to poke his stomach.

"H-Hey! Q-Quit tha-that!" The boy stuttered.

"But that's not fun." The middle girl whined and moved over to the shinigami's feet and started tickling them.

"St-stop!" Kid begged with a wheeze, unable to talk properly because he was being, well, tickled. He also didn't want to hurt the girls so he was afraid of making them get off. "H-help!" The other teens were just about to get up when they saw a certain boy walking back to the area.

"No need to fear, the almighty Black-Star is - what the hell is going on!?" Black-Star was holding three bottles in his hands and dropped two of them when he saw Kid being touched by three different girls.

"Who are you?" The smallest stopped attacking Kid's stomach, the other two following suit.

"He's the one I'm in a relationship with." The pale boy pointed at Black-Star.

"What! Ew!" The smallest girl squealed and jumped off Kid's lap. The other girls removed their hands and stepped away as well.

"I can't believe you're gay! And you let us touch you!?" The tallest screeched.

"It wasn't really much of a 'let'." Kid said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah he's gay, and so am I." Black-Star moved in-between Kid and the girls and tossed the sun lotion to the middle girl. "Go lather yourselves up and try to take somebody else's man you twenty-dollar whores." The girls gasped. The smallest glared and put her hands on her slim hips.

"Yeah right, like he would date you."

"I've been with Kiddo longer than you three can go without eating and I love him more than anyone else in this world for this life and the next." Black-Star took a step forward as if to dare them to say anymore. Kid was hiding a blush on his face by pretending to scratch his nose with the back of his hand.

"Prove it!" The middle girl said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, and wait." Kid climbed out of the lawn chair and stood beside Black-Star. "There is no need to prove anything. Just go on with your day and we'll g-" Before the shinigami could finish his sentence Black-Star had spun him around and slammed his lips on top of his. Parting from the quick kiss, the star raised an eyebrow at the girls.

"Hmph." They said and stomped off, the smallest flipping them the bird as they walked away. Kid was frozen in shock and face was brighter than the assassin's burnt shoulders.

"Why didn't you guys try to help?" Black-Star asked the other teens, he got a response of loud laughter.

"Black-Star…" The named boy turned around at the sound of his name being said with anger.

"Yes?" He responded to a furious Kid.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" The shinigami cursed.

"Uh-oh." Black-Star took off in a sprint down the sand, followed by Kid.

"Run, Forest, run!" Soul laughed, his voice echoing across the beach.

* * *

I had to add that last sentence ^.^

I have two other requests, that I swear I'm working on.


	10. A Zoo Catastrophe

Got a request from a guest that included; the zoo, Patty, and a Giraffe cage. And because I'm special, I decided to add my own little twist to this. ^_^

Warning, I have Crona in this story and I have Crona as a guy in this. I apologize if you believe that Crona should be a girl, but to me Crona gives off a male vibe. But you can easily just replace he with she and his with her if you really want that adorable person to be a girl.

Sorry for taking forever to update this bloody thing.

* * *

10) A Zoo Catastrophe

Black-Star could usually find amusement in almost anything, give that boy a piece of string and he'll be off for hours having fun. But there was one place where the star would rather be in class listening to one of Excalibur's infamous lectures about his…'story'…he absolutely, with all of his great being, hated zoos.

"Zoo trip! Zoo trip!" Patty chanted as the group of friends walked together. Liz, Tsubaki, Crona, Maka, and Soul were crowded around the young birthday girl, all laughing at her overexcitement for a simple city zoo. Black-Star was sulking several feet away from the group. Kid had noticed the strange behavior from the blue-haired assassin and slowed down his pace till the star caught up to him.

"What's with you today Black-Star? Usually you would be trying to get the attention of the whole group." Kid stated with his blank, emotionless face.

"I hate zoos." Black-Star said truthfully and crossed his tan arms across his chest.

"I know." The star blinked and raised an eyebrow at the young shinigami. "Black-Star please, I've known you for a long time. I believe I know most of the things you dislike and like." Kid looked over his shoulder and grinned. His grin disappeared as fast as it came to his lips and he turned away.

"Prove it." Black-Star challenged. The raven-haired boy sighed and started counting off his fingers.

"You're favorite color is blue, you're most disliked color is foam green, you like the number one the best, you dislike fish, you like feathers, you dislike popsicle sticks because there is no popsicle on there, and you love the scent of limes because it gets you…" Kid's sentence trailed off when he realized what he was about to say.

"Off?" The ninja finished with a smirk only Kid understood. The group in front of them reached the zoo and begun handing the woman behind the kiosk their tickets.

"Yes and that is why every time I come over, I have Tsubaki remove anything that could possibly have even the slightest hint of lime in it." The shinigami put his hand on the star's face and pushed him away. He was next in line and started handing the worker his ticket.

"When do I get to see you naked!?" The star asked louder than what he had wanted. The young woman put her hand over her mouth to prevent her laughter from breaking out completely. Kid let out a breath and gave the woman his ticket, took the small packet on animal treats, put the packet in his back pocket and calmly turned towards Black-Star.

"Never!" Kid snapped, his cheeks burning red. The shinigami left the half frightened star and joined his group of friends.

"I don't know how to deal with this situation." Crona said, rubbing his arm.

"I knew that cheeky little bastard was gay!" Ragnarok stated; waving his ball shaped hands.

"Black-Star or Kid?" Soul asked.

"Both." Ragnarok laughed as his joke and Soul did as well.

"Go to hell!" Kid cursed.

"Ragnarok, I didn't get the joke." Crona looked up at his attached weapon.

"Well Crona you see when two boys want to fu-"

"Ragnarok!" Maka interrupted the sword. Her anger filled expression softened quickly and she put a hand on Crona's shoulder. "It's nothing to worry about Crona, they'll just being idiots."

"Um, guys?" Tsubaki said. "Where did Patty go?" During the conversation no one had noticed Patty slipping away and now was nowhere to be seen.

"I am the ruler of giraffes!" Patty's voice cheered from the giraffe exhibit.

"Please tell me that she's not…" Liz didn't finish her sentence and took off in a dead sprint. The others shared a quick glance and followed the tall girl. "She is!" Liz cried when the teens reached the large cage that held several giraffes in it.

"Lookie at me sis!" Patty giggled and clapped several times, on the back of one of the giraffes.

"You have to be kidding me! How did she get in there!?" Kid exclaimed.

"Are we still talking about the same Patty?" Soul said; scratching the side of his head.

"Hey! Get out of there!" A zoo employee saw Patty and rushed over to the gate, opening it with a few swipes of his hands.

"We have to go get her." Liz said and went into the cage as well.

"Patty! Get off the giraffe!" Kid demanded and followed Liz.

"Black-Star to the rescue!" Black-Star cheered.

"Like hell I'm going in there!" Ragnarok crossed his arms.

"I'll stay here with you Crona, I'm sure they'll be able to get Patty on their own." Maka said, Soul just shrugged his shoulders and Tsubaki watched her meister run into the cage without a single thought at all. The zoo worker went up to the giraffe and started shouting at Patty.

"Get off of the giraffe!"

"But I don't wanna!" Patty protested.

"Patty, please!" Liz begged.

"But big sis! It's a giraffe!" Patty patted the animals back harder than she wanted and ended up scaring the large yellow mammal. The giraffe kicked back like and horse and Patty flew off, landing on the ground with a loud thump.

"Patty!" Liz cried and went to make sure her younger sister was okay. Kid knew it would take a lot more than that to take out that crazy girl, so he went over to her hat that had landed several feet away from the giraffe. Kid bent down to grab the hat and felt something touching his rear. He was about to straighten up and yell at Black-Star when he heard the boy's shout.

"Kiddo! Giraffe near your ass!"

"Wha-" He let out a shout of surprise when his pants were gripped by something and he was lifted into the air.

"Kid must've left his treats in his back pocket." Patty stated and swung her head back and forth; following the path Kid was taking in the air.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get! It! Off!" The shinigami stopped shouting at the sound of something ripping. "Or dear god no." He whined and saw the ground moving faster than a speeding bullet towards his face.

"I see London, I see France, I see Kid's underpa…that's his butt I see!" The younger Thompson sister giggled. Kid rubbed his head and felt a strange breeze hit his backside. He looked down and saw that he was missing the back part of his pants. The pale boy pulled the back of his shirt down and attempted to cover himself, face brighter than the laughing sun above them.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down." Kid said and took the towel that another zoo worker offered him.

"Hey Kiddo, you lied about me never being able to see you naked." Black-Star chuckled as Kid walked past him and the next thing the star knew, he was on the other side of the zoo.

* * *

Well, he wasn't completely naked…poor Kid, I need to stop torturing that shinigami…nah.

Up next is a request from dtksgirl that involves our little Kiddo and a kitty-cat.

"I see London, I see France, I see Kid's underpa…that's his butt I see!"

That phrase still isn't as good as Lord Death's "My son's to sexy to be straight." Only people reading or have read chapter twelve of Best for Last will understand.


	11. Pet Kitten

Request from DTKsgirl, (sorry I took so long) "what if kid got a pet kitten and as you know kid is one to be calm cool and collected. well what if he was playing with his cat and just couldnt resist how cute it was and hugged while just rolling on the floor giggling. and thats how (insert here) finds him."

Hope you don't mind my little twist to the story ;)

* * *

11) Pet Kitten

"Hey Kiddo!" Black-Star shouted as he kicked the door open to the house that Death the Kid lived in, carrying a small box with him.

"I'm right here dumbass!" Kid cursed. Having a hand on his chest where his heart was, the boy had scared the life out of him. Black-Star didn't notice the young shinigami's insult and set a brown cardboard box with several holes on the lid next to Kid. "What is that?"

"Happy Birthday!" The star cheered and removed the lid.

"There's nothing in the box Black-Star." Kid looked up at the boy with irritated eyes.

"What!?" The blue haired boy picked up the box and turned it upside down. "Shit!" He threw the box down and went on his hands and knees. "Where could it have gone, come here little animal, come here."

"You lost an animal in my house!?" Kid yelled at the other boy and went down on his knees as well. "What was it!?"

"That'll ruin the surprise if I tell you."

"I can't find what I don't know!" The shinigami snapped.

"I-" Black-Star was cut off by a loud meow on top of the couch.

"You got me a cat?"

"Ta-da!" The star jumped off the floor and scooped the small kitten into his arms and held it out in front of Kid. The kitten was black with bright amber eyes and three white stripes on the end of its tail. "The little girl reminded me of you and I just had to get him for ya!" Black-Star explained and pushed the cat on to Kid's chest.

"Now I have cat hair all over my black blazer, thanks Black-Star." Kid muttered and held the small kitten anyway.

"I'll be right back, I told Maka and Soul about my present and they gave me something for Kidda."

"Kidda?"

"It's her name." Black-Star said before leaving.

"Remind me to kill that boy." Kid said to the cat and dropped her down on the couch, sitting down on the furniture as well. "He got me a cat, a female cat, and named it after me..." The boy mused. The kitten prodded Kid's thigh with a paw and meowed lightly. "Go away, you're not cute." Kid pushed the cat away with a hand. The kitten rubbed her head against his hand and began to pur. "Quit it!" Kid demanded and pulled his hand back. The kitten rolled on to her back and purred louder. "I...you..." The shinigami sighed. "Screw it." Kid grabbed the kitten and rubbed her small belly. "You are just too cute!" He chuckled. "Those little stripes are perfect!" Kid continued laughing and scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"I'm back...Kiddo?" Black-Star entered the house with a large back of cat food over his shoulder. "You fell in love with that cat fast." He stated, dropping the cat food. "Took you months to finally look at me." The star added in a slight grumble. Kid heard the boy and stood up, walking over to him.

"I guess Kidda's just more lovable." Kid said with a smirk and the cat mewed like she was laughing. "Kidda's cuter too and she's a smart kitten." Kid continued when he saw some irritation cross Black-Star's face. But the annoyance disappeared quickly and was replaced with an evil grin. He took an arm and wrapped it around the other boy's wait and the other under his chin. He pulled Kid close and whispered into his ear.

"Kidda can't give you everything that I give you." Black-Star kissed Kid lightly and waited for a response.

"True, but I can easily find a replacement." The shinigami cocked his head.

"Like I would let any other man near my Kiddo." Black-Star said with a growl and kissed the other boy again. The kitten meowed from lack of space and made the two boys part.

"You're in charge of cleaning its litter box." Kid said. Before the star could say anything, he turned around and left the room.

* * *

I made the ending fluffy! I didn't mean to!

I hope you liked it DTKsgirl! ^3^

Reviews? Do as you please baby! :3


	12. Mission: Rainbow

I got another request, thank you! This one is from; Kila Sugar Dini Jade.

Quote: "Can you please do a story were Blackstar drags Kid to a club? Please?"

Let's see what I can do ;3

I have Giriko and Justin in this, I feel like they're a little ooc...but it's funny.

* * *

12) Mission: Rainbow

Kid looked at the building and back down at the slip of paper in his pale hand. _This can't be right, this is not a place where a kishin would hang out at...it's too-_

"Rainbow!" The shinigami's thoughts were interrupted by Black-Star's shout of amusement.

"This is not right." Kid said and moved his eyes back up. The building was large, painted with the colors of the rainbow everywhere, had colorful lights pouring out of the windows and had music blasting loud enough to be heard in china. "Are you sure you wrote these directions correctly Black-Star?"

"Yeppers." Black-Star didn't look at the other boy as he answered. "Let's go!" The star grabbed Kid's wrist and almost had to drag him into the building. Black-Star kicked open the door and cheered loudly, but his shout went unheard from the loud music that filled their ears.

"Why do I have a strange feeling about this place." Kid stated. It was one large room, the walls were painted pink, with colorful graffiti and lights making the colors change constantly. There was a large counter that had stools in a row and several of the seats had men sitting on them...men...Kid looked around the flashy room, there were only men. "What is this place?"

"Hello there young ones, my name is Ryan and how may I help you?" A man walked up to the boys. He had blonde hair, but was covered in green sparkles that reflected brightly. He wore black slacks and a white shirt with a rainbow colored tie. The man had a figure Kid would want to have when he became that mans age.

"Yes, I am Death the Kid and this is my partner Black-Star and-"

"Partner? My, my that's an adorable thing to call your boyfriend." Ryan said.

"He's not my boyfriend." The shinigami said through gritted teeth.

"Do we have a in-closeter?" The man cocked his head.

"A what?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"Yes you do Ryan, he just won't admit it." Black-Star crossed his arms and nodded his head.

"Aw, poor boy. I'm sure I can get a couple of friends to help." Ryan looked back and forth with a finger on his lips.

"We are here looking for the kishin named Kilacko, do you know where he is!?" Kid snapped at the strange worker.

"Kilacko? I've never heard of him. Go ask Justin, he's over there with his 'partner'." Ryan made air quotes with his fingers and laughed as he left the boys and went up to a new group of men that entered.

"Justin? Isn't that one of father's death scythes?" Kid asked out loud as they headed toward the area Ryan had pointed to.

"If it is and is he's with who I think he is, Soul owes me ten bucks." Black-Star responded, rubbing three fingers together.

"Why would Soul have to pay you?" Kid still had no idea what this place was for.

"Okay, now keep your mouth open and it won't hit your nose." A familiar voice said, a light chuckle following his statement.

"Soul has to pay me!" Black-Star cheered when they found the source of the voice. A young man with blonde hair, wearing a gray and black robe with a cross necklace on his neck was sitting on the other end of a couch and tossed a grape at the mouth of a larger man with spiky hair, a purple shirt and a fluffy jacket.

"Huh? Oh, hello children. What are you doing here?" The young man asked.

"Are you looking for the kishin as well Justin?" Kid answered the question with one of his own.

"There's a kishin here? Giriko, did you know?" Justin asked the other man.

"We've been coming here for how long? You'd think we'd notice if a damn kishin showed up." Giriko muttered.

"No, there is no kishin here." Justin said.

"Thanks for nothing." Kid sighed and walked away.

"Are you two together? Cause I need to know to get paid by So-" Black-Star was interrupted by Kid grabbing his collar and dragging him away.

"I can't believe it, sent to a strange place and no kishin around, great."

"Kiddo?" The star stopped, making the shinigami do so as well.

"What!? Can't you see I'm ranting!?" Kid snapped.

"I wrote the address on purpose, I wanted to bring you here to ask you something."

"What?" Kid's face became warm as Black-Star got closer, putting a hand under his chin and tilting his head back.

"I've been wanting to hold you for a long time and I want to know if you ever wanted to do the same?"

"I..."

"I've seen the way you look at me and I know you've seen me looking at you. It's been almost a year and I've finally got the courage to tell you how I feel."

"I think I love you Black-Star."

"Uh..." The star was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting Kid to say that so soon...well, it has been almost a year. "Wow." Was all the boy could say before putting his lips on top of Kid's

"Our in-closeter is out!" Ryan shouted, the club filled with more shouts of support from the other men.

"You owe me twenty bucks Giriko." Justin said from across the room.

"Can I pay you with something else?"

"No."

"So...Kiddo." Black-Star coughed into his hand. "Will you go out with me?"

"No, I just told you that I love you because I want to stay friends." Kid's voice dripped with humor filled sarcasm.

"What?"

"Yes you moron." Kid rolled his eyes. "But you are not allowed to tell anyone without my permission."

"Too late, already tweeted it." Justin waved a hand, a phone in his other. Giriko was leaning against him, laughing his head off.

"You...what?"

"Yahoo!" Black-Star didn't hear what Justin said and pulled Kid into another kiss.

"Take a picture, we'll have proof." Giriko chuckled.

"Got it, smile Kid! Lord Death says hi!"

"I'm going to kick you asses!" Kid cursed. But was unable to go through with his threat, Black-Star was holding on to him to tightly.

"Another time I guess." Justin shrugged, leaving the club with a still laughing Giriko.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Kid flick Black-Star's forehead.

"Not even the first date and we're already fighting like an old married couple." Black-Star sighed.

"Go buy me a soda." Kid's lips curled up in a small smile as the star kissed his cheek and went off to the counter.

* * *

"Take a picture, we'll have proof." If only I could. *insert fangirls dream*

P.S. I actually have a second idea for the club theme, so there'll be two of them. The next one will include Kid having a blast.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	13. Kid's Dancing Skills

This is a second idea...part...thing...to the request made by Kila Sugar Dini Jade, the whole "Black-Star drags kids to a club" thing. Also I think that what I did first wasn't exactly what she wanted, so I'm giving it another go.

I put Justin and Giriko in this again, but it's not nuch and I found it funny to make them have the job they have. ^.^

* * *

13) Kid's danceing skills

"How were you able to convince me to go here?" Kid asked, sitting on a red velvet couch. His voice was almost a shout in order to be heard by the loud music that surrounded them.

"I asked you eight times and you just couldn't say no." Black-Star responded truthfully, wrapping an arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"You said this was a club, you never told me what kind and I have no idea at the moment." The shinigami said.

"It's a club that doesn't care whether you're gay, straight or lesbian." The star answered.

"That explains a lot." Kid pointed out the several couples that were dancing very closely to each other on the large, checkered pattern dance floor. The song that was blasting ended, the men and women cheered and waited for the DJ to put on a new song. "But it doesn't explain why Justin is the DJ or why Giriko is with him."

"You learn not to question things after a while." Black-Star said.

"Alright ladies and ladies, gentlemen and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen. The sun is down and the grinning moon is out, so dance like there's no tomorrow!" Justin received several loud cheers from the crowd.

"Those of you that misbehave will have to answer to the chain, so don't cause any trouble assholes!" Giriko got a flick to the side of his head by the man beside him.

"Come on Kid, dance with me." Black-Star grabbed Kid's wrist and pulled him to his feet.

"I can't dance...at least not well." The shinigami said. The two stopped in the middle of the crowd.

"Do you think anyone cares?"

"Yes, I'm Lord Death's son, I can't be making a fool out of myself."

"Justin's a death scythe, do you see him caring and Giriko's a tough dude, do you see him caring?" The star pointed a finger back at the men, who were trying to get a new song to play.

"Justin's weird." Kid muttered. "And Giriko's messed up."

"That may be, but they are still having fun."

"If it's a good song, then maybe."

_Hello, hello, baby, you called? __I can't hear a thing_

"Not this one." Kid moaned.

"You like this song, I've heard you play it before."

"Shut up..."

"And just dance?" Black-Star finished the sentence.

_Just a second, i__t's my favorite song they're gonna play a__nd I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? __You should've made some plans with me, y__ou knew that I was free __and now you won't stop calling me. __I'm kinda busy._

"Tell anyone I danced, and I will end you."

"No need to worry." Black-Star chuckled and the two boys began to dance. The star threw his arms and kicked his legs, going off beat of the song. The shinigami kept his limbs closed and dance in beat. But after several songs, Kid got more comfortable and started doing some fancy moves, getting several looks from the women and men. "Can't dance my ass." Black-Star said with a smirk.

"I'm just having fun." Kid responded.

"Hey kid!" A voice shouted behind a wall of people.

"How do you know my name?" Kid asked when the person who owned the voice passed the wall.

"What?" The person was a man, broad shoulders, wide eyes and brown hair that stopped right past his ears.

"My name's Kid, Death the Kid."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is my name is Michel and that your moves are making my girlfriend not pay attention to me." The man said with a threat in his voice.

"Hey look Black-Star, it's a straight version of you." Kid joked, ignoring the tone of the stranger.

"It could just be a cover-up." Black-Star added.

"Shut your mouths right now you brats!" The man snapped. "I am the greatest dancer here and I challenge you to a dance off!" The crowd gasped when they heard the man shout.

"A dance off? What, are we in Footloose now?" Kid exclaimed.

"Dance off! Dance off!" The crowd roared.

"Do it Kiddo, it'll be awesome to watch you kick his ass...figuratly..." The star shrugged and pushed the paler boy forward.

"I hate you." Kid muttered.

"Alright, we'll go by the club rules." Michel stated. "One person goes, then the other, that's it and the crowd decides who wins!" The last part was a shout that made the crowd cheer and they moved to make a circle around the two.

"I'm guessing you want to go first." The shinigami crossed his arms. Michel gave Kid a 'duh' look.

"Justin, can you please play my favorite song?" Michel turned his head and asked. The blonde nodded and pressed several buttons, a soft melody started and it soon became hard pop.

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans, b__oots with the fur, t__he whole club was lookin at her._

Michel started making his body pop to the music, his arms moving in sync with his legs. Kid had to admit that the man was good. The boy waited, with arms still crossed and a blank look on his face as the man got the crowd to cheer loudly. He ended his dance with a hand pointed at Kid and the other on his hip.

"Your turn." Michel said.

"Any song that you want Kid?" Justin asked. The shinigami shrugged, not really caring and just wanting to get this over with. "Alright." Kid raised an eyebrow when the song began.

"Is this song Toxic?" Kid asked with confusion.

"Yes, it's Toxic, that Britney song, but it's the dude version." The star answered.

"How do I dance to it?"

"By sexy, it'll work."

"What!?"

"Do it!"

_Baby, can't you see? __I'm calling, a__ guy like you, s__hould wear a warning. __It's dangerous, I__'m falling._

Kid heard the words and went with it. The shinigami shook his hips and used his hands to rub his body.

"I said sexy, not erotic!" Black-Star said, his voice cracking and his face burned bright red. Kid turned around and saw the blush on the boy's face, he grinned and decided he found a way to get revenge. Thankful that he already knew the lyrics he walked up to Black-Star and sang along with the song. "With the taste of your lips I'm on a ride, you're toxic, I'm slippin' under." He ran a finger down the star's chest and walked around, dragging his finger along the boy's body. Black-Star's face burning brighter. "With the taste of your poison paradise." Kid hugged the star's waist. "I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?" He kissed Black-Star's cheek and pushed him to the side. "And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_" _Kid did more hip filled moves. The song ended and the shinigami bowed in front of Michel. He looked up, flipped the man with his middle finger and walked back over to the embarrassed star.

"I did not see that coming." Justin and Giriko said in unison. The crowd jumped and screamed louder than what they had for Michel.

"I think I won." Kid chuckled. "And Black-Star, hun." The pale boy grabbed Black-Star's collar and pulled him an inch away from his face. "The next time you think about getting me into a dance contest. Don't!" Kid pushed the star away then poked his nose. "Okay?"

"I'll do as you say Kiddo." Black-Star leaned forward and whispered into the pale boy's ear. "Just remember those moves for later." The boy spent the rest of the night alone with a red hand print across his cheek.

* * *

I made Kid dance all sexy like? I hope it wasn't too ooc ^_^;;

This was a long one I must say. I hope either this one or the previous one was something that you wanted Kila.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	14. Changing

Another request!

From STAILS565:

"Can You Do, that Black Star mess Kid Up in his nap, and have her dress him, as girl, Kid reacts demands who did it, The others doesn't know, and you can add your own twist to it'. I wanna see how you will do it. :-). Gotta wait."

Let's see my twist shall we?

* * *

14) Changing

"He fell asleep?" Soul cocked his head.

"That's not what a good host does." Black-Star stated and crossed his arms.

"He wasn't a host Black-Star, you just invited yourself over and brough Maka, Soul and Tsubaki with you." Liz said.

"We've only been here a half hour and we already wore him out?" Maka asked.

"Kid-kun hasn't been sleeping well lately." Patty explained.

"Poor Kid." Tsubaki said.

The six teens stood next to a black couch where Lord Death's son had fallen asleep on, he had his mouth open lightly for soft snores to come out. The boy's usually perfectly combed hair was tossed and tangled from sleeping and his cloths were messed up from tossing and turning.

"We should just let Kid sleep." Maka suggested.

"That's not fun." Black-Star pouted. "Let's wake him up with a bucket of water!"

"Do you like being able to feel your everything?" Soul flicked Black-Star's blue haired head.

"Fine." The star muttered.

"We got a new game! It's really fun!" Patty squealed.

"Cool." Soul said. The teens followed to co-oweners of the house, but Black-Star stayed behind. "You coming dude?"

"Give me a second." Black-Star waved his friend away and the albino shrugged, leaving the assassin alone. "I can't wake you...but that doesn't mean I can't still have some fun." The boy chuckled, an evil grin on his lips.

Kid woke up several hours later, a loud crashing noise had taken him away from sleep.

"What's going on?" He asked and rolled off the couch. The shinigami found the source of the loud noise and pushed open the door.

"Take that! I'm kicking your ass!" Black-Star shouted at the television, game controller in his and Soul's hands.

"What are you doing?" Kid asked, his mind still not fully awake.

"Kid's up...what are you wearing?" Liz's jaw popped open.

"Dude, where'd you get that?" Soul asked.

"I think it's either Liz or Patty's." Maka stated. The pale boy didn't know what his friends were talking about, he looked down at his body and discovered why.

"What the hell!?" He cursed. Kid's face burned a bright red at the outfit he was wearing. He had ripped, blue jean short shorts on and his shirt was red, plaid and tied up right above his stomach. The shinigami touched his hair and found them to be in pigtails like Maka's.

"Kid-kun's a cowboy!" The younger Thompson sister giggled.

"Who did this!?" Kid demanded. The others teens looked at each other, the walls, the ceiling, everywhere except for the furious shinigami that stood in front of them. But Black-Star couldn't keep a serious face for long and broke out into laughter. "Everyone else leave the room." The pale boy growled through gritted teeth. "Now!"

"Got it!" Soul said and stumbled out, followed by his meister, Tsubaki and the Thompson sisters. The door shut and the room was almost silent except for the soft tapping of Kid's foot against the ground.

"You undressed me?" Kid asked. He walked up to the star, the other boy was leaning back on a chair.

"I put cloths back on you." Black-Star protested.

"I look like a whore Black-Star!" Kid snapped.

"Come on Kiddo-"

"Do not call me Kiddo! I am not happy with you at the moment!" Black-Star got off the chair and stepped close to the shinigami.

"If you want, I could remove these." He whispered and played with the knot on Kid's shirt.

"Do not touch me!" The raven-haired boy kicked a leg up and hit the star in his 'family jewels'. Black-Star let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground and held on to his injured area. "You're not to get anywhere near me for the rest of the night." He stated and walked over to the door. When he opened it he found the rest of his friends leaning near the door with hands cupping their ears. "I'm going back to bed." Kid muttered and pushed through the crowd.

* * *

Best defence ever, kick him in his 'family jewels'!

Hopefully it wasn't took short, I tried to make it longer but it ruined the story.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ;3


	15. Star's, Shinigami's and Babies

And I return with another request after a long time of having writers block. ^.^''

Sarahmaay: "You should have a chapter where Kid and Black Star and the weapons go on a mission, and they find a kishen baby, and they have to look after it until Lord death figures out what to do with it. c:"

I'm scared to see what happends...and I wrote it!

* * *

15) Star's, Shinigami's and Babies.

"It's weird not having Soul and Maka with us." Tsubaki stated from her chain scythe form.

"Yeah, I kind off miss hearing Soul insulting Maka's flat chest." Black-Star agreed and jumped on to another tree branch.

"I can go a day without hearing 'tiny tits' several times a minute." Kid said and landed next to the star.

"I miss Maka, she was the smart meister." Liz sighed in her gun form.

"Hey!" The two boys shouted.

"Haha! That was funny sis!" Patty giggled in her gun shape as well.

"I am intelligent." Kid muttered and continued to jump through the trees.

"I'm the smartest man alive!" Black-Star cheered and followed the shinigami. The weapons said nothing, but a giggle escaped them a second later.

"Whatever, now where's that kishin we're supposed to be looking for?" Kid asked.

"Somewhere in here Kiddo." The star responded.

"I wish you were more spec-" Kid's mutter was cut off by a loud screech.

"Found it!" Black-Star yelled over the screech.

"Really!?" The pale boy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Get out!" The voice that screeched commanded.

"Not till I take your soul!" The blue-haired boy shouted.

"Enough with the yelling!" Kid snapped.

"Get out!" The boys fell back when something or someone pushed past the branches in front of them. The shinigami raised Liz and Patty and began to fire randomly, hoping to hit the thing. Black-Star landed on the ground first and Kid fell on top of him. The paler boy crawled off the star and fired again. Black-Star let out a harsh curse and pushed himself off the ground.

"Let's get this over with!" The tan boy screamed.

"Get out!" The owner of the voice landed in front of the boys. The owner was a thin woman, her eyes glowed green and her body was covered in tight, black clothing that shone in the sun.

"Black-Star! Vise-versa!" Kid shouted as he ran toward the kishin woman.

"Got it!" Black-Star sprinted and used the shinigami's back to launch himself in the air. Kid dropped himself down and stuck his foot out like he was sliding to home plate. The black-haired boy shot several soul bullets at the woman's stomach. The woman let out a shriek and was unable to notice the star flying down on her.

"Get ou-" Her shout was cut off, along with her head.

"That was easy." Kid stated as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah!" The two boys froze when they heard a cry...a baby's cry.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I thought it was." The shinigami begged. He watched Black-Star go behind a bush.

"It's...it's..." The star couldn't form a sentence and walked out from the plant, holding a small bundle.

"It's a little baby." Tsubaki giggled, following the boy in her human shape.

"A baby!" The twins transformed into their human form and rushed over to the child carrying star.

_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_

"The kishin was a woman...with a small child." Kid reported to his father, a vein popping in his head. Black-Star stood next to him, making funny faces and noises to the baby he held.

"She's a cute little girl." The star stated and bounced the giggling child in his arms.

"This is the gentlest I have ever seen Black-Star." Tsubaki stated.

"Guess he has a weak spot for babies." Liz added.

"And Kid." Patty got the other girls to laugh with her.

"Patty!" Kid snapped over his shoulder.

"So what'cha want us to do with her?" Black-Star asked.

"The child's soul is still pure, she'd hadn't been feed any good souls." Professor Stein stated and pushed up his glasses.

"Black-Star, how about you take care of the little girl tonight?" Lord Death said.

"Absolutely not!" Kid snapped.

"Why not." The reaper asked his son.

"He is incapable of handling a child alone!"

"Then you can help him, I'm sure we'll have adults by tomorrow."

"But-"

"You're excused." Lord Death dismissed the teenagers with a wave of his large hand.

_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_

"I hate you, I hate you."

"Kiddo."

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"It's been hours, can you stop saying that?"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I GET IT!"

Black-Star and Death the Kid sat on a black couch in the reaper's living room. The two teens were alone since the others decided to go over to Maka's, not wanting to get involved with an anger filled Kid.

After Black-Star shouted back at the paler boy, the baby began to cry.

"Now look at what you did!" Kid snapped.

"You started it!" Black-Star snapped back.

"Go check on the infant."

"Whatever." The star muttered and went over to the plushed chair that child had been napping on. When the boy got close to the baby he stumbled back and pinched his nose. "What died over here!"

"She probably filled her diaper." Kid stated. "Change her. Father had Maka's father bring over extras." The shinigami looked at the other boy. "You can handle a simple diaper change right?"

"Of course!" Black-Star puffed out his chest.

The star took the infant into the kitchen and set her on the table. Not really knowing what he was doing, Black-Star unstrapped the diaper and ended up falling back wards on the ground,gasping for air.

"The almighty Black-Star, the one who is to surpass god and rule the world. Was knocked out by an infant's diaper." Kid chuckled as he entered the room and witnessed the scene. When the star didn't get up, the young reaper went over to baby and changed her diaper like he's done it all his life. "Time for bed." Kid stated.

"You talking to me?" Black-Star asked from the ground.

"You can put yourself to bed Black-Star. I'm not in the mood." Kid said as he set the baby back on the chair. The star raised an eyebrow when he heard the young shinigami begin to hum and pet the infant's head.

"Isn't that cute." Black-Star said quietly. When the pale boy moved his arm away from the child and he stopped humming, the blue-haired teen hugged him fro behind and rested his head on his shoulder. "Who knew you had a soft spot for babies?"

"They're innocent, they don't know anything. Just like you." Kid chuckled.

"Aren't you just a lovely person?" The star muttered.

_xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx_

"Here you go, I'm sure everything'll be alright with your new baby girl." Lord Death said as he handed over the infant to a man and a woman.

"I'm gonna miss her." Black-Star admitted, watching the new family walk away.

"I'm not going to miss changing her diaper." Kid said.

"Kiddo, do you ever think about having a child of your own?" The star asked.

"I have to have one eventually to pass on the grim reaper role after me and father die."

"What if you weren't a reaper?

"I don't know. I don't want to think about that." Kid reached over and grabbed Black-Star's hand. "I'd rather think about now and the small, childless family I have."

"Aw, that's so sweet! Does anyone have a tissue?"

"Father!"

* * *

And there goes Lord Death, ruining th moment like he always does.

Was it good enough for you Sarahmaay? I tried my best.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	16. Trying to Make Up

I've gotten a request from a guest, so I'd like to thank the stranger

Request: "Could you please have more SoulXMaka. And could it possibly include where: Maka make's Soul's favorite food and he thinks of trying a way of returning the favor. Maybe with hugs or kisses, or pocky, or Maka getting locked in Soul's room with Soul on purpose. PLEASE!"

Let's see what I come up with.

* * *

16) Trying to make up

"Kid! Kid!" Soul caught up to the young shinigami who was having a conversation with Black-Star in front of the academy.

"I heard you the first time Soul." Kid responded with his pale hands on his hips.

"Who pissed in your cereal?" The scythe muttered.

"He's just grouchy cause I'm not agreeing to take him to some fancy pancy place." The star answered.

"It's a nice restaurant and it's better than McDonald's!" The reaper snapped.

"McDonald's? Really dude? That's the most romantic place you could think of?" Soul asked.

"I suck at this alright!? This is new to me!?" Black-Star protested.

"New at what? Being gay or dating someone who's not a whore?"

"You're terrible." Kid chuckled.

"I never dated a whore!"

"Oh be quiet." Kid placed a hand over the tanner boy's mouth. "What did you want Soul?"

"I..." The shinigami raised an eyebrow at the sudden shy boy.

"You what?"

"Maka has been really nice lately...she's been making my favorite meals and I...I kind of want to pay her back some how. But I have no clue what to do, but since you're, you know, I thought you would have an idea."

"What do you mean? I'm what?" Kid removed his hand from Black-Star's face.

"You're...you know...with Black-Star and-"

"Oh, so since I'm gay I'm supposed to know everything about females?"

"Well...I..." Soul was lost for words.

"I'm supposed to be your 'sassy gay friend' or something?"

"It would help." Black-Star couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Fine, I'll assist you. But I'm only doing it cause Maka's a good friend."

"Thank you!" The red-eyed albino hugged the other boy.

"And that's enough!" The star pulled the two apart.

"Someone jealous?" Kid leaned on Black-Star.

"Shut up. I know he's straight." The bluenette walked off.

"Time for some work." The shinigami clapped his hands together.

_xxx XXX xxx XXX xxx_

"Beautiful! Just, wonderful!" Kid exclaimed, looking over a gorgeous table that had flowers, candles and two plates with meals that could please a king.

"How did you do that!?" Soul gasped.

"I'm a sassy gay friend, don't question me." The shinigami chuckled. "Fix your tie." The scythe looked at his red tie and moved it to the center.

"Maka's going to be here any second, I hope she likes it." Soul stated nervously, bouncing lightly on his dress shoes.

"I made it, if she doesn't love it. I'm sending her to hell and back." Kid said.

"Soul?" Maka entered the room right after Kid finished his sentence.

"Surprise!"

"Did, did you do this?" The meister asked.

"I-"

"He did all of it! Everything! I'm just here to help clean up, I'll be in the kitchen if you two love birds need me." Kid slipped away, leaving the two teens alone.

"I'm impressed Soul, this is amazing." Maka complimented.

"So are you." Soul said softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The scythe's face turned a light shade of red and he went to a chair and pulled it back. His meister took the invitation and sat in the chair, lifting her feet so she could be pushed closer to the table. Soul sat down on the other end and began eating without a word, Maka took several bites as well and several minutes of awkward silence

"I've never seen you so quiet before Soul, usually you'd say some joke or something." The meister stated.

"Y-Yeah."

"So Soul, is this a date?"

"Uh...eh..."

"Yahoo!" The two teens let out shouts as a certain assassin showed up and jumped on top of the table, splashing food and water everywhere. Maka stood up and left, not saying anything.

"Wait, Maka!" The scythe glared up at the dancing star. "Damn it Black-Star!"

"What? My awesomeness made the meal better!"

"You ruined it!" Soul snapped and followed Maka out of the room.

"What did you do!? I told you just to fill up their waters!" Kid snapped. "Why are you on the table!? Get down!" The star looked like a beaten puppy as he hopped down and walked over to the other teen. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry for being a stupid, egotistical, maniac." Black-Star muttered.

"Good boy." Kid patted the ninja's head. "Now we have to fix the mess you made."

"I have to clean!?"

"Not that mess, that's for later." The two went to the area Soul and Maka had run off to. They found their friends having an argument in front of the scythe's room.

"I swear I didn't invite Black-Star!"

"It's not like Kid did!"

"Why wouldn't Kid invite his boyfriend!?"

"Boyfriend? They're dating!?" The three teens hadn't bother telling Maka about Kid and Black-Star being together, believing she wouldn't care if she knew or not...they were wrong. "Those two can be in a relationship and we can't have one single dinner!?"

"Their relationship is about as good as ours!"

"What relationship!?"

"That's enough!" Black-Star snapped, scaring the two teens. The star leaped forward and pushed Soul and Maka into the room, leaning his body against the wall so they were unable to get out.

Soul fell back on the ground first and Maka landed on his chest. Both of their faces turned red and they scrambled off the ground.

"You think our relationship is nothing?" Soul asked a minute later. "The movies, the other meals we've had."

"Soul, we're partners. You're my weapon and I'm your meister...those movies and meals didn't count." Maka said.

"Why not?"

"We were never alone, either Blair ruins the moment or Black-Star jumps on the table. It's not a date if friends are around."

"We're alone now." The scythe pointed out.

"And?"

"I have the newest action flick in here."

"What are you asking me?" Soul stepped foward, grabbed the meister's hand and pulled her close.

"Maka Alburn, will you watch a movie with me? Just us, no Blair, Kid, Black-Star, no one else but us."

"So romantic." Maka giggled and kissed Soul's cheek, making his face a brighter red than his eyes.

* * *

"Sassy gay friend" We all have one of those. ^3^

Hoped you liked it, other requests I will do ASAP!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	17. Fire and Ice

CardofSpades has another request:  
Death the Kid, Blackstar. they go on a hiking trip, they get lost, meet up with an imposter Excalibur but this ones twice as annoying. Try to ask for directions, dont get them. You add the twist and the ending :D *I'm going insane!...wait I'm already there...nevermind*

Let's have fun! ^3^

* * *

17) Fire and Ice

Black-Star felt a shiver run down his spine and he watched another cloud leave his lips as he exhaled harshly. A snowflake went into his eye and he let out a curse.

"It's your fault." Kid was next to the star. Both of the boys passed by another snow covered tree, both cold and tired.

"Wh-what's that supposed to m-mean?" The star stuttered, tightening his scarf.

"'Let's go left Kiddo, it's a shortcut.' Remember dumbass?" The shinigami snapped.

"At-At least your n-not freezing your b-balls off."

"I'm a reaper, I don't get cold, much."

"You're c-cold enough at night to-to cuddle." The paler boys cheeks became a light shade of pink from the comment.

"Shut up." Kid muttered.

"You know you love me." The star sang, forgetting his coldness and wrapped his arms around Kid's waist.

"Get off." Kid grunted but didn't try to remove the other boy.

"Morons!" A voice shouted from behind them, making them fall forward in shock.

"Excalibur!?" They shouted in unison. They turned and found a small, black, hamster shaped...thing standing behind them, wearing only a tie.

"No, morons. I am Clarent. I am the sword of fire, you're speaking of my ridiculous sword of ice brother."

"Clarent?" Black-Star asked.

"Sword of fire?" Kid asked.

"My legend beings hundreds and hundreds of years ago, where me, Excalibur, Durendal and Joyeuse were off to-"

"Stop!" The boys demanded.

"Well I never-"

"Do you know how to get back to Death City?" Kid interrupted.

"Death City? The place Excalibur talks about all the time? Excaliber never shuts up about any-"

"Is that a yes or no?" Black-Star snapped.

"Yes, in fact I do know how to get there. Durendal was never good at giving directions, being completely clueless at what other people wish to underst-"

"Can you just tell us how to get home!?" The shinigami cried.

"Joyeuse would have snapped at you for not saying 'please' young one. She-"

"Wait, she? There's a girl one of you!?" Black-Star gasped.

"Please tell me she wears a shirt and pants." Kid pinched the bridge of his nose.

"My, young, little sister wears a beautiful dress that flows in the wind and is crafted from the finest silks in the-"

"We get it!" The teens snapped.

"Are you two brothers? You two seem to speak in unison quite a lot. Only brothers and lovers speak together."

"We're not brothers." Black-Star stated.

"And we're not lovers, we're dating." Kid added.

"Same thing." Black-Star began laughing loudly and Kid's face burned up again.

"I like him now!" The star said between gasps.

"You can all burn in hell, I'm going home!" The shinigami snapped and stormed off.

"Kiddo come back! You don't know where you're going!" The star called.

"I don't care! I'll find it eventually!" Kid shouted, not facing the other males.

"Wait for me!" Black-Star gave the sword a nod and ran off towards Kid.

* * *

Sorry for it being so short. ^.^'' I tried.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	18. Shopping for Emotions

Kila Dini Sugar Jade request:

Uh hi is it possible to leave another request? if so can you do a story where Blackstar says something that hurts Kid's feelings but doesn't realize it so when Kid starts acting different he's confused and tries to figure out what happened? please? thank you P.S as always you can add a twist.

* * *

18) Shopping for Emotions

Soul and Black-Star sat on the porch in front of Kid's house, waiting for the other boy to finish getting ready. All of them were going to meet the girls at the mall for a random window shopping day, or for the girls, find funny outfits to make the guys wear day.

"Five bucks Maka's going to make me wear something pink." Soul chuckled.

"Remember the time Tsubaki and Kiddo teamed together and made me wear a tux?" Black-Star asked.

"Kid almost had a heart attack when you came out. You, my friend, do not know how to put on a tuxedo."

"But it still worked out for me." The star wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't remind me of that, walking in on you and Kid making out in the changing room, nasty" The scythe stuck out his tongue.

"It's not like I haven't walked in on you two before and you don't see me making faces." Black-Star lightly pushed his friend, laughing.

"I know it's truly none of my business, but Maka wants to know, why are you dating Kid?"

"He's a cool guy, not as cool as me though. Kiddo's smart, funny, sometimes nice and a badass." The assassin chuckled at the last statement.

"I was afraid you were going to say something else."

"Like what? That I'm only dating Kid cause he has a sexy body and is the son of Lord Death?" The two stopped talking when they heard a door shutting behind them. "Kiddo!" The star jumped up and hugged the paler boy. The shinigami said nothing and pushed Black-Star away. "Kiddo?" Kid remained silent and walked away.

"What'd you do?" Soul asked. Black-Star shrugged and the two followed Kid.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

"You look adorable!" Maka squealed, with a giggling Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"Shut up." Soul muttered, his face a brighter pink than the colored shirt he was wearing.

"You should get it, matches your personality." Black-Star chuckled.

"It matches your more, I'm with a woman, unlike you."

"Maka's no woman." The boy regretted his statement when Maka slammed a book on his head.

"Hey Kid, what do you think?" Liz asked the pale boy who was sitting on a bench, he hadn't said a single word yet and it was beginning to concern the girl.

"What's wrong Kid? Kitty-cat got your tongue?" Patty sat on the ground next to the young shinigami.

"Ask Black-Star." Kid said in a harsh voice and stormed off.

"What'd you do?" Liz snapped.

"I didn't do anything this time!" The star protested.

"You obviously did something." Maka said.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Go talk to him!" All the girls shouted at him.

"Alright!" Black-Star ran toward the area Kid went and spent a good while trying to find the boy. He ended up on the other side of the mall and heard mumbling behind the door of one of the male changing rooms. "Kiddo?" The star knocked lightly on the door.

"Go away Black-Star."

"Now you know that's not who I am, now let me in."

"No."

"Don't make me start singing." Black-Star threatened with a chuckle.

"You wouldn't dare."

"You are my sunshine-" The ninja stopped his little tune when the door opened. "Thought so." Black-Star entered the room and shut the door behind him. Kid was sitting on the bench, arms crossed and looking away from the other boy. "Now what's biting you?"

"Why should you care?"

"Hello? I'm your boyfriend, don't you think I care for you a lot?" The star sat down next to the young shinigami.

"That's not what you told Soul." Kid muttered.

"I didn't say anything like that to Soul, in fact I said the opposite."

"Don't lie." Kid snapped, now finally facing Black-Star. "You told Soul you're only dating me cause I'm attractive and I'm also the Lord Death's son."

"You heard me out of context Kiddo." The star grabbed the other boy's chin and made sure he didn't look away.

"What?"

"Soul asked for Maka why I was dating you. I told him that I'm with you cause you're cool, smart, funny, nice." Black-Star pulled Kid close enough he could feel the other's warm breath on his lips. "And an awesome badass." The shinigami's eyes popped open when he was put into a kiss. The star parted and finished his statement. "After I said that me and Soul made a joke and that's what you heard."

"Oops." Kid chuckled. "I'm sure I can easily make it up to you."

"Really?" The shinigami put both hands on the other boy's shoulder and pulled the star into another kiss. He ended up getting pushed back and was leaning against the wall with Black-Star now attacking his neck with lips, tongue and teeth.

"That tickle's Black-Star." Kid couldn't hold back a squeal when the bluenette bit right above his collar bone.

"What the hell!? Again!? Get a room!" Soul had opened the door, slapping his hand over his eyes. "Nice to see you two made up, now can you please stop sucking each other's faces?"

* * *

That's how you end a one-shot!

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	19. Opposite Distracts

A guest named Fujoshi kat's request:  
If it's possible, it's just an idea, not exactly a request, (I'm taking it as one ^3^) but maybe you could write something about opposite day, where everyone is the opposite, and Kid isn't aware of it, and is confused why blackstar hasn't made a perverted remark and such to him yet, and why Patty isn't talking.

* * *

19) Opposites distract

Kid stretched out on his bed, in his boxers and a shirt that showed off the bottom part of his stomach. He clicked a button on a alarm clock that sat next to him. Six o'clock, not eight, but it did make make the clock look almost symmetrical, the numbers threw it off. He sat up and rubbed one of his eyes with a fist when the door to his room opened and a certain star entered the room. Kid groaned in his head and waited for the star to say something that involved him, no clothing and skipping school for the day.

"Good morning Kid, you might want to get up. Don't want to be late for school." The young shinigami's haw dropped at Black-Star's sentence and appearance. The assassin had on a tux, a legit, nice, tucked in shirt, straight tie, no wrinkles, tuxedo.

"This better not be a plan to get me out of my pants, I told you I'm not having se-"

"Don't be ridiculous, now get up."

"Damn." Kid said.

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX _

"Hey assfaces!" Kid blinked in shock as Tsubaki walked up to him and Black-Star, wearing ripped jeans and a baggy shirt.

"Greetings Tsubaki." Black-Star said.

"So, monkey munchers, what the hell's the plan today?" Tsubaki crossed her arms.

"School." The star stated.

"That sucks balls!" The shinigami couldn't figure out how to respond as he listened to the star and weapon's conversation. They reached the building and more insanity made Kid want to jump off a cliff.

"Hola, shitheads!" Maka laughed loudly and high-fived Tsubaki, she was wearing a similar outfit to the tall girl's. Soul stood next to her with his hair pulled back and in a gray blazer.

Liz and Patty joined the group. Liz wore large glasses, a plaid shirt and suspenders. Patty had on a white shirt and normal blue jeans.

"Salutations." Liz said and pushed the glasses back up higher on her nose. Patty kept a blank face and nodded lightly.

"Who just wanna cut class today? I ain't in the mood to learn shit." Maka offered.

"Now Maka, we must maintain a good education." Soul stated.

"Screw that! Let's go to the basketball court or something!" Tsubaki said loudly.

"I don't think that we-"

"Not caring!" Tsubaki tossed Liz over her shoulder and started walking away, Patty followed her without a word or sound effect.

"I like her idea!" Maka chuckled, going along with Tsubaki and a protesting Liz.

"Wait Maka!" Soul shouted and ran after her.

"I guess we have to join our friends." Black-Star sighed and walked away.

"What. The. Hell." Kid said.

"You coming?" The shiningami just went up to the star and found the rest of the teens playing on the courts.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Bring it shorty!" Tsubaki and Maka shouted at each other in the middle of the court with Soul, Liz and Patty on the sidelines.

Kid looked over at Black-Star and wondered what was up with him today? The star hadn't hit on him, said anything perverted or announced his name loudly. Did he do something wrong and made the other boy upset?

"Black-Star?"

"Yes, Kid?"

"Kid? No Kiddo, or Sexy Pants?"

"Those are not the names of which your father gave you." Kid didn't know whether to feel hurt or not, what happened to his star? The shinigami grabbed Black-Star by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, which ended quickly when the assassin pushed him away. "Kid, there are people around."

"That's it! What the hell is wrong with everyone today!?" Kid snapped. Everyone on the court stopped and watched the raging teen. "Liz looks smart, Patty hasn't said anything, Soul hasn't laughed, Maka and Tsubaki are cursing madly and acting like drug-addicted men and you." Kid poked Black-Star's chest. "You haven't said one perverted thing or flirted with me yet."

"Kiddo, don't you know what today is?" The star asked.

"Apparently not!"

"It's opposite day Kid." Maka stated.

"What?"

"Yeah Kid, everything's opposite." Soul chuckled.

"It's super fun!" Patty added.

"I..."

"You missed my pervertedness Kiddo?" Black-Star put his hand around Kid and rested it on his waist, the shinigami's face burned red.

"No, I liked the opposite you better."

"Don't lie, Sexy Pants." The star chuckled and pecked the paler boy's cheek.

"I'm going to class." Kid muttered and pulled himself out of Black-Star's grip and walked away.

"Next time, let's tell him about these things." Tsubaki stated.

"Yeah, I would love to see the opposite of Kid." Liz added.

"Maybe he'd call me by a funny name." Black-Star chuckled.

"Or have sex with you." Soul winked at the star.

"That's not going to work!" Kid shouted, having heard the conversation.

"Damn it." The assassin snapped his fingers.

* * *

Excuse me while I go call my man 'Sexy Pants."

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	20. Being A Chick

Wow, it's like I died on this thing, no need to fear! I'm here! School's almost out so I'll be able to write more. ^.^

I have several requests that I have in my inbox and hopefully I'll get them done...and have them not suck ^^''

Random Obsession: "OMG YOU SHOULD DO ONE WHERE THEY ALL GET THEIR GENDERS OR WEAPON/MEISTER ABILITIES CHANGED. LIKE KID BECOMES A GIRL AND LIZ AND PATTY BECOME DUDES."

This...is going to be a challenge...I can do this!

* * *

20) Being A Girl

Black-Star snapped out of a blank daydream, feeling a strange change in the air.

"Must've zoned out or some...thing? What the hell!" The star snapped as he...she heard her voice. "Did someone kick me in the balls or something?" She looked down at her body and felt a wave of nausea hit her. She was wearing what she usually wore, but clung to her body differently...especially the chest area.

"Black-Star? What's wrong?" A female voice said behind him.

"Good, maybe Maka can help..." The assassin said under her breath, she turned around and screamed. "Kiddo!? You...you have boobs!"

"I get it, you grew in before me. You don't have to keep bringing it up." The young shinigami stood in front of Black-Star, wearing a white blouse with a black lace jacket and a skull shaped skull tie, along with a short black skirt and leather boots.

"K-Kiddo? What...what the hell!?"

"Did you not get enough sleep or something Black-Star? You seem more confused than usual." Kid cocked her head, blinking her even brighter golden eyes.

"I...I..." Black-Star didn't know what to say.

"Come on, we have a mission. The others are waiting for us." The shinigami grabbed the star's hand and dragged a still confused assassin over to where several other were waiting for them.

"Hey girls, ready to go?" A male with cream hair, with a green tie, black cloak and red plaid pants asked as they walked up to them.

"Yeah Maka, Black-Star over here was having a moment." Kid stated.

"Maka!? But...wait...you look almost the same." The star let his sentence trail off, realizing that maybe that comment was just a little rude.

"Black-Star's just weird like that." A girl standing next to Maka with long white hair said.

"S-Soul? You have boobs!" The ninja shouted.

"Will you stop mentioning other people's chests!?" Kid snapped.

"B-But...Soul's a dude! You're a dude! I'm a dude!" Black-Star waved his arms wildly as he yelled.

"Yeah right, next thing you're gonna say is that Maka's a girl." Soul giggled.

"She is!"

"What is Black-Star ranting about?" A male with black hair asked, two blondes standing next to him.

"T-Tsubaki?" The star's jaw dropped.

"Yes?"

"Hell no! You are not a dude!"

"I think Black-Star needs to go home. I don't think she can handle fighting." The taller blonde said.

"Looks like someone's pmsing." Patty chuckled.

"Let me guess, that's Liz and the other is Patty." Black-Star said, holding an arm out towards the look-a-likes.

"It shouldn't be to late to take her back." Kid said.

"Get off my land!"

"Never mind." The shinigami sighed. A large man, wearing plaid and suspenders made the ground shake as he walked up to them. He had a large ax that he had resting on his shoulder and his booming voice demanded again.

"Get off my land!"

"Let's go!" Maka shouted and became a ball of light, shocking Black-Star as she landed in Soul's hand as a black and red scythe. Kid also became a weapon and landed in Liz's hand as a pistol.

"Black-Star! Chain-scythe!" Tsubaki ordered.

"W-What?" The star didn't know what to do, how do you become a weapon?

"Oh my, Black-Star snap out of it!" Black-Star just looked at Tsubaki. Soul leaped off the ground and swung the scythe, barley missing the man. Liz fired off several rounds from the gun, hitting the lumberjack several times.

"Think weapon...think weapon." What was she supposed to do? She didn't know how to turn...how did Tsubaki do it?

"Not that easy being a weapon is it?" Tsubaki said, his voice sounding different.

"How about being a chick? Where everything is blamed on pms?" Patty added, voice higher than before.

"It sucks! I want to be a dude again!" Black-Star cried.

"I think Black-Star's had enough." Tsubaki looked up at the sky.

"What?" The star blinked.

"Are we done?" Soul landed on the ground and asked. Liz stood next to her and the lumberjack was sitting on the ground behind them.

"Yeah. Blair stop the spell."

"Blair?" The star covered her face as a bright light blinded her...him.

"I thought that was fun." Patty's giggle made Black-Star move his arms down.

"What?" The star looked down and found his chest flat. "I'm a guy again! Yahoo!"

"Earth to Black-Star, did you learn your lesson?" Kid flicked the cheering assassin in the head,

"Kiddo, you don't have boobs!" Black-Star slapped his hands over the shinigami's chest.

"Get your hands off me, before I end you." The pale boy growled through gritted teeth.

"I thought I was going to have to be a lesbian!" The ninja chuckled and hugged Kid.

"He didn't learn a single thing." Tsubaki sighed.

"I told you it wasn't going to work." Maka said.

"I was hoping." Liz added.

"I thought it was funny to see Souly in a skirt." Blair stated from the ground. Black-Star released Kid and walked over to the talking girls, he held out a hand with a thumb up.

"I underestimated you girls, it's harder to be you than I thought." The star smiled with a crooked grin.

"Close enough." All three said together.

* * *

I like my little twist.

Again, sorry for taking forever to update. School's out so I should be able to write more.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	21. Seven Days In Hell

I'm going to get this thing done before summer ends, even if it kills me! I'm about a fifth of the way there...I'm...I'm gonna die...

Random Person: Could you do one where Kid loses a bet and is at Black Star's mercy... For a week... *laughs maniacally*

This is gonna be fun ;3

* * *

21) Seven Days In Hell

Day One

"I bet that you can't go up to the next person that walks in here, tell them that you love 'em and give a big ol' bear hug."

"What kind of a bet is that, Black-Star?" Death the Kid raised an eyebrow at the boy that sat next to him. The two of them were sitting in an empty classroom, waiting for Stein and the others for one of their monthly skills test. Stein conducted these to make sure that the group of teens weren't falling behind and stayed as strong as they were when they fought the kishin. Kid, Maka and Tsubaki found it to be a wise idea, while the others couldn't care less.

"Since you're a reaper and all, you could easily handle a simple bet." The star leaned back farther on his seat.

"What happens if I succeed in this 'bet'?" The shinigami asked.

"Then I'll be at your mercy for a week, you can make me do anything that you want and I won't protest." Black-Star answered.

"You'll do anything I say? Like admitting you are less than God and you'll never surpass him or me?" Kid had a large smirk on his usually blank face.

"Anything." The assassin stated.

"I like the sounds of that. Now what happens if I fail at the task at hand?"

"You'll be under my mercy, no protesting and no snappy comments."

"I don't make 'snappy comments'." Kid glared at the chuckling Black-Star.

"So, do you accept the bet or not?"

"Yes." The pale boy got up, followed by the star and they stood near the door, waiting for a person to show.

"Hello Kid, what are you doing so close to the door?" Stein asked as he entered the room. Kid's face became filled with fear and sorrow as the teen next to him let out a loud and long laugh. "Is there something you need?"

"I...I..." The shinigami felt his lips trembling. Out of all of the people in the world, the one person to enter the room it had to be the crazy, scary, loves to dissect everything Stein? "I just lost a bet."

"Yahoo!"

Day Two

"I'll take it easy at first for ya Kiddo, just war this outfit all day."

"I have to wear this!?" Kid let out a shout as he held the horribly asymmetrical jumpsuit. Designs that didn't work together and not matching on the opposite side.

"No protesting." Black-Star wagged a finger in front of the shinigami's face.

"But-"

"You made a bet." The star sang.

Kid let out several curses under his breath, but wore the outfit to school without anymore complaints. He spent the rest of the day threating several of his friends and other students with Liz and Patty and with his own bare fists. He was sad that he still had to do five more days of this.

Day Three, Four and Five

Kid felt his eyes burning and had to rub them when he opened the door to Black-Star's room. The smell making the pale boy's nose want to fall off his face.

"I kind of let it go over the past...three months." The star chuckled and handed the shinigami a broom. "Have fun, Kiddo."

Kid got to know Black-Star a lot more than he ever wanted to. If anyone ever asked the star 'boxers or briefs?' Kid could answer the question easily. With fifty different pairs of dirty tighty-whities that were on the floor. The boy did find a cute picture of the star when he was young, hanging out of the sink with a raging Sid trying not to have a heart attack.

Day Six

"Say it." Black-Star snapped his fingers several times. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty stood next to the assassin, all of them in the middle of a basketball court where they had been playing a game. Since the star was the 'genius' he called himself, he decided to come up with his own game that involved Kid saying a certain phrase every time he made a hoop. Soul caught on to what was happing and started letting Black-Star make scores quite often.

"I've said it twenty times already, I think we all get the point." Kid said.

"You're mine till the end of tomorrow, now say it for the twenty-first time." Black-Star cupped a hand behind his ear. The shinigami sighed and called the star several things that Patty didn't even know what they were.

"Black-Star is the most awesomest assassin in the world, no one else in the world can beat him. He surpasses God all by himself." Kid muttered, but loud enough to be heard.

"Music to my ears." Black-Star said.

Day Seven

"After today, I'm free!" Kid couldn't prevent himself from cheering loudly as he entered the classroom.

"I was enjoying some of the punishments Black-Star came up with." Soul chuckled.

"I was getting tired of hearing Kid say 'awesomest' yesterday." Maka stated. "That's not even a word."

"Only you would care about that Maka." The scythe muttered.

"Where is Black-Star?" Maka asked Tsubaki from across the room. "He usually shows up with you."

"He said he needed to do something and was going to be late." The shy girl answered with a small smile.

"He's totally skipping." Soul said.

"Maybe I'm already free." The pale boy smirked.

"I doubt that." Liz muttered.

"He's never free, specially since they're dat-" The school's loud bell cut off Patty and the others were unable to hear the rest of her sentence and only heard her usual giggle. The rest of the students entered the class and took their seats, all but one.

"He's skipping." Soul repeated. Stein hadn't appeared yet and the class just talked while waiting. The room went silent when the door was kicked open and a loud cheer echoed into the room. Black-Star walked in, stopping in front of Stein's desk and pointing a finger at Kid.

"Kiddo, you have one more thing to do before your punishment is over." The star announced loudly. He moved the finger he had pointing at the shinigami and aimed it at the ground in front of him. "Come down here and finish the bet's ending."

"I feel like I should jump out the window." Kid sighed and got up. The class filled with whispers of curiosity as the pale boy went down the steps and stood next to the star. "What do I have to do?" He said.

"It's not that hard." Black-Star grabbed Kid by his blazer and pulled him close, slamming his lips down on top of his. The room filled with whistles, squeals and cheers. The kiss lasted only a second and the shinigami's face was burning a bright red after they parted. "Now tell them." The assassin said loud enough to be heard.

"Uh..." Kid was stunned, not expecting this at all.

"Do it and you're done." The star sang.

"I hate you." The pale boy muttered.

"Sure you do." Black-Star smirked and turned the other boy so he was facing the class. Kid looked at the ground and mumbled something. "I don't think they heard that."

"Me and Black-Star are dating." Kid said in a normal toned voice.

"Louder!" The star shouted with a smile.

"Me and Black-Star are dating!" The shinigami screamed. The class went silent again and they all looked over at the entrance after Kid's shout.

"Called it, Spirit owes me some payment." Stein chuckled at the door.

"Someone shoot me now." Kid's face became a even brighter shade of red.

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" Patty waved her hand in the air, the class finally making noise and laughed at the silly girl.

* * *

Black-Star's room was so bad...it took three whole complete days to clean. Sounds like my room...^.^''

This turned out better than I thought it would.

Reviews? Do as you please baby! ^3^


	22. Kitties Trick Or Treat

Rose Tears: I have a request! please dress kid up like a cat! It would be Hilarious ;D

This smells like a Halloween special, I don't care of it's July! We'll have Halloween and Christmas in July...we need to get Thanksgiving in there somewhere...

* * *

22) Kitties Trick Or Treat

"Do you guys like my costume?" Black-Star asked.

"Superman, really?" Soul asked. The star chuckled and took several leaps forward, a long red cape dragging on the ground.

"I run faster than a speeding bullet, jump skyscrapers in a single jump without getting a weggie!" Black-Star shouted, twirling as he did so.

"That's not even the phrases Black-Star." Maka snapped.

"Well, what are you and Soul supposed to be?" The star asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"I'm Nancy Drew, greatest female detective." The girl stated and held out a magnify glass.

"And I'm Bob Marley, coolest musician around." Soul tugged on one of the fake dreadlocks attached to his head.

"Hey guys." Liz greeted as she, Kid and Patty joined the group. She wore a cowgirl outfit and Patty was dressed like a vet.

"Kiddo...what are you wearing?" Black-Star bit his tongue to hold back a laugh.

"Shut up." The young shinigami growled and walked past the group. He was away from them and he pulled out plastic bags from anther one and tried to get them all flattned out. The star couldn't remove his eyes from the pale teen. Kid wore a black, tight shirt and pants. He had a fluffy tail attached to the hem of his pants and large cat ears on his head.

"He's doing it for Patty." Liz stated.

"I'm a vet and I need a kitty to work on." Patty swung around a fake stethoscope and ran over to Kid.

"Why would he agree to dress up like a cat for Patty?" Soul asked, tossing a dreadlock out of his face.

"I act like an older sister to Kid all the time and he's gotten used to it, but when it comes to him and Patty." The taller girl couldn't help from giggling at Patty, who was playing with Kid's fake tail. "Patty's like a little sister, Kid feels like the middle child of the three of us and like most older brothers, they're willing to do stupid things for their younger siblings."

"That's so sweet." Maka sighed.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my costume just wouldn't agree with me." Tsubaki joined the group wearing a black and silver outfit.

"Batman?" Soul raised an eyebrow, getting another dreadlock in his eye.

"Batgirl." Tsubaki corrected.

"Now I get the whole feeling like an older sibling thing." Maka stated. Black-Star let out a cheer and leaped in the air, landing next to Tsubaki.

"Two of the greatest superheroes of all time, not as great as me though, going out for a night of getting candy and scaring little kids."

"Alright, I got the bags straightened out." Kid said and passed out the plastic bags, everyone getting their own. When they got their bags, they started walking into Death City. Kid and Black-Star were in the back as they left and the star wrapped an arm around the young shinigami's waist.

"Aren't you a sexy kitty?" Black-Star chuckled. Kid hissed and slapped the bluenette across the face, leaving him behind as he caught up to Patty and the others.

The group went up to the first house and they let Patty ring the doorbell. The door swung open and a young woman stood there and smiled at the teens.

"Trick or Treat!" The gang said in unison. Patty nudged Kid lightly with her elbow.

"Meow." The young shinigami muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Aren't all of you just adorable." The woman giggled and passed out candy into each bag. The group thanked the woman and walked away from the house.

"Is the night over yet?" Kid begged.

"That was only the first house silly." Patty giggled.

"I know..."

* * *

Wow that was short and how long has it been since I updated? I'm sorry, I've died just a little bit on Soul Eater and I've been working on Bully and a Death Note request, but I know that's no excuse. I swear I'm trying my best to update everything!

Rose Tears, I hope this was worth the wait.


End file.
